


Деревенский дом в Айове

by Madoshi, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многим кажется, будто в доме детства можно укрыться от всех невзгод. Гарольду Финчу предстоит убедиться, что это, мягко говоря, не так. А Доктор очень, очень не любит американскую глубинку...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деревенский дом в Айове

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Доктором Кто», по времени — где-то начало 7-го сезона, уже после того, как Эми и Рори разобрались с разводом.  
> Для POI — время между 3-м и 4-м сезоном.

***

Почему-то казалось, что как только они доберутся до дома, все закончится.  
Иррациональное ощущение, да, но…  
А ничего не закончилось, только одуряюще, совсем по-летнему орали сверчки в осенней траве.  
В доме пахло пылью: когда Гарольд прятался здесь прошлый раз, весной, у него руки так и не дошли как следует убраться. Да и боль в спине мешала. И теперь, наверное, не дойдут. Хорошо, что он в тот раз обновил долговременные припасы…  
— В спальне наверху есть чистое белье в шкафу… относительно чистое… — пробормотал Гарольд, держась за косяк. — Им давно не пользовались.  
На сердце было тяжело, а знакомые с детства комнаты казались нереальными, несуществующими.  
— Я буду спать внизу, — ответил Риз коротко.  
Он не обходил дом, стоял рядом с Гарольдом с пистолетом на изготовку, и это значило: дело совсем хреново.  
— Что это за место?  
Гарольд покачал головой. Ему хотелось высказать, объяснить, рассказать — и одновременно ни в коем случае не раскрывать рта, выставить мистера Риза прочь поскорее… До сих пор этот дом казался ему убежищем, единственным местом на Земле, где его точно никто не найдет. Мистер Риз, с его двухдневной седой щетиной, с его потрепанной кожаной курткой и целой коллекцией оружия в сумке привнес сюда чувство масштаба, реальность. Ее хотелось изгнать. Хотя бы на ментальном уровне. Хотя бы — молчанием.  
— Это, часом, не дом, в котором ты вырос? — уточнил Риз.  
У Гарольда были силы только кивнуть.  
А ведь он так хотел привести сюда Джона. Еще глупее, чем думать, что здесь будто бы безопасно, но — хотел. Мечтал даже. Каким-то дальним уголком сердца, что, вот может быть, если каким-то чудом…  
Чудо, пожалуй, случилось, но совсем не в том смысле, на который он рассчитывал.  
— Гарольд, ты как? Мне лицо твое не нравится. С сердцем порядок?  
Джон заглядывал в лицо, держа за запястье — считал пульс. Гарольд не заметил, когда он подошел. Может, отключился на короткое время.  
— Не стоит меня считать стариком, мистер Риз, — уже понимая, что опять сорвался не по делу, но не в силах сдержать досаду, Гарольд выдернул руку. — Я регулярно посещаю врача, с сердцем все в порядке. Просто… стресс. Пойду прилягу.  
Путь наверх казался бесконечным. Каждая ступенька — как восхождение на Голгофу.

***

Дверь ТАРДИС открылась в чудесный летний вечер, льнущий к губам молочной сладостью. Ароматно пахло травой, влажной землей и цветами; кузнечики орали так громко и слаженно, словно репетировали отчетный концерт.  
— Очаровательно, — голос Эми сочился скепсисом. — Деревенская идиллия. Где это мы?  
— А вот это и предстоит выяснить, — задумчиво проговорил Доктор, выглядывая за дверь. — Пространственные координаты я определил с точностью до минуты, а вот с временными что-то разладилось… — он обернулся к консоли и прокричал с деланным возмущением: — Ты могла бы хоть раз в жизни проявить пунктуальность!  
Эми хихикнула и, прижав юбку к ногам, наклонилась, чтобы понюхать доверчиво потянувшийся к ней из травы белый цветок. Его венчик ярко сиял в темноте.  
— Эй, и вам не страшно на это ступать? — Доктор уже вновь обращался к своим спутникам.  
— На что? — рассеянно поинтересовался Рори.  
Он, задрав голову, разглядывал небо — необыкновенно близкое с крупными, как в горах, звездами. Вот одна промчалась по небосклону, потухнув.  
— Ты что, видишь вместо травы инопланетные щупальца? — саркастически уточнила Эми, но цветок на всякий случай отпустила.  
— Да нет, — Доктор вздохнул, как будто его утомляла очередная попытка объяснить очевидное. — Неважно, какое это время, это же Айова!  
Судя по его интонации, в Айове селились исключительно душевнобольные, которые при этом были распространителями какой-нибудь неприятной инфекции.  
— Ну и ничего страшного, — Эми пожала плечами. — Как-нибудь переживешь кукурузное поле-другое. Давай, выходи. Кстати, почему мы здесь?  
— Теоретически — потому что нас ждет впереди одна довольно интересная аномалия. Практически — потому что я вовремя не посмотрел, куда приземляется ТАРДИС, — буркнул Доктор. — Ненавижу американскую глубинку!  
Он обернулся от входа вглубь корабля, сделал глубокий вдох и, зачем-то закрыв нос рукавом, шагнул за порог.  
Рори только головой покачал, а Эми и внимания не обратила.  
Синяя телефонная будка приземлилась на узкую гравийную дорогу. Впереди просматривались крыши домов и асфальтированная улица, призрачным желто-зеленым светом горели фонари.  
Первые несколько метров Доктор все еще прикрывал лицо рукавом, но в конце концов Эми насмешливо заметила: «Тут не пахнет навозом», — и Доктор, смущенно бурча, что ничего такого и не думал, руку опустил.  
Светлячки даже на городской улице никуда не делись, так и вились себе над газонами. Окружающие дома тепло светили золотистыми окошками; на чьем-то крыльце воодушевленным тоном спортивного диктора бормотал старинный пузатый телевизор. Пахло горящим на углях жиром и дымком.  
— По-моему, это где-то пятидесятые, — авторитетно заявила Эми. —Точь-в-точь как в старых фильмах.  
— Шестидесятые, — рассеяно поправил ее Доктор, — вот там стоит форд 60-го года выпуска. Но что-то не складывается...  
— Как рассказ Брэдбери, — Рори нервно оглядывался вокруг.  
Доктор среагировал на эти слова, словно гончая на запах дичи.  
— Почему ты это сказал?! — он сделал пируэт на пятках, обернувшись к Рори.  
— Потому что людей не видно? — пожал тот плечами. — Смотрите, все шторки настежь, и ни единого силуэта в окнах.  
— Знаете что, — задумчиво велел Доктор, — не разбредайтесь. Не нравится мне все это. Судя по всему, — он поглядел на переливающуюся огоньками отвертку, — аномалия в четверти мили впереди.

***

Гарольда Финча мучило удушье. Жесткая, неумолимая рука давила на грудь, зажимала рот. Слабея, он потянулся отпихнуть цементной твердости пальцы — лишь бы набрать воздуха, позвать Джона! Наверное, убийца как-то пробрался в окно наверху, миновав его, — ибо Джон не пропустил бы, если бы был жив, а умереть никак не мог. Исключено.  
Пальцы не встретили ни малейшего сопротивления. Они бесполезно шарили по груди, по вороту пижамы, по нелепым круглым пуговицам, боже, зачем он надел эту пижаму, все нормальные люди спят в футболках, но что бы это изменило…  
Никто не держал Гарольда, никто не зажимал ему рот. Не было никакого злоумышленника.  
Он попытался крикнуть, но из горла даже всхлипа не вырвалось.  
Грудь сдавило огненным кольцом, Гарольд последним отчаянным усилием перевел взгляд на окно, где тускло тлела у горизонта полоса рассвета, — и умер.  
Смерть ему крайне, крайне не понравилась.

***

Он засекли центр аномалии с самой окраины городка.  
Это было странное зрелище: сразу за околицей ветер шелестел длинными листьями на пресловутых кукурузных полях. Звезд на небе поубавилось, потому что взошла луна. В ее ярком свете все предметы отбрасывали длинные, гротескные тени. Тени Эми, Рори и Доктора на проселочной дороге, где не видно было ни единой машины, сплелись и превратились в многорукое и многоногое чудовище.  
Сверчки все не затыкались.  
Кукурузные поля заканчивались, не доходя до стоящего на отшибе фермерского дома. При взгляде на него становилось ясно, что хозяева едва ли жарят барбекю на заднем дворе.  
Он казался старше домов в городе и куда более потрепанным. Окна первого этажа были закрыты фанерными щитами и, ясное дело, ни одно не светилось. Но все же Эми сразу подумала: «Как будто кто-то смотрит из-за ставен».  
К дому пристроен был довольно большой сарай — темный и пустой. Сразу становилось ясно, что никакого скота там отродясь не было.  
— Ну вот, — проговорил Доктор бодро, — это-то и есть центр нашей аномалии. Давайте познакомимся с хозяевами…  
— Или они познакомятся с нами, — пробормотал Рори.  
Эми подумала, что она безумно любила Рори именно в такие моменты: когда он говорил что-нибудь паникерское (читай «разумное»), она могла ему возразить и сразу сделаться храбрее. Вот и сейчас.  
— Не мели ерунды, — бодро ответила она, — нет там никаких хозяев. Наверное, опять какая-нибудь инопланетная тварь поселилась и сожрала всех людей в городке. В один присест. А все вещи на месте, потому что она владеет гипнозом.  
— Если в один присест, то она в этот домик не влезет, — заметил Рори.  
— Ну, она может существовать частично в другом измерении, — предположил Доктор. — Правда, я таких тварей не припомню, хотя та зверюга с Галоугоса, конечно, заставила побегать… Ну, значит, обнаружим что-нибудь новое!  
Но энтузиазму Доктора не суждено было оправдаться: как они ни пытались приблизиться к дому хотя бы на пару десятков метров, ничего не получалось.  
Не то чтобы дорога петляла; не то чтобы дом окружали какие-то непроходимые заросли. Только он не приближался, как бы они ни старались.  
— А, стандартные шуточки с пятым измерением, — пробормотал Доктор, — держитесь-ка за меня!  
Эми и Рори послушно ухватились за его плечи. Доктор направил на дом звуковую отвертку, нажал кнопку…  
И все трое упали на душистую траву у порога ТАРДИС. Городок по-прежнему светил россыпью зеленовато-желтых огней в отдалении.

***

«Мне приснился преотвратный сон, — подумал Гарольд, просыпаясь, — я не могу его вспомнить, что показывает, насколько ужасен он был. Но, мистер Риз, наверное, не мне соревноваться с вами в плане кошмаров?»  
Последние несколько месяцев, которые они с Джоном провели врозь, Гарольд приобрел привычку обращаться к Джону во внутреннем монологе. Это его беспокоило, потому что то же самое он проделывал в первые месяцы после взрыва на пароме. Адресатом тогда был, разумеется, Нейтан.  
Но Джон не погибал, он был несомненно и бесспорно жив, невозможно и подумать иначе…  
Джон его игнорировал.  
Гарольд осознал это, когда спустился вниз позавтракать. Двигался он сегодня куда легче, чем вчера — кажется, ночной сон в знакомой постели освежил его, несмотря на кошмары. Почти не болела нога и, казалось, даже шея стала поворачиваться лучше.  
Однако мистер Риз сидел за столом, пил гадостный растворимый кофе (а каким еще может быть кофе, купленный в местном супермаркете и пролежавший лет этак десять?) и неподвижно глядел в пространство. Его локти стояли на выскобленной столешнице, и Гарольд не в первый раз подумал, какие же все-таки у мистера Риза мощные, сильные руки. Такой разительный контраст с его собственными. Должно быть, со стороны их двоих можно причислить к разным биологическим видам.  
— Доброе утро, — проговорил Гарольд ровным тоном. — Как спалось? Пружины не беспокоили?  
Молчание.  
— Боюсь, здесь не так много съестного, но в шкафу должен быть яичный порошок и консервированная фасоль. Если хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак.  
Молчание.  
— К сожалению, передышка будет недолгой. Не знаю, о чем я думал, когда затащил нас обоих сюда. Едва ли этот дом можно найти по электронному следу, но мы ведь не знаем, как эти люди нас находят. Думаю, нужно уходить как можно скорее.  
Джон со стуком поставил кружку на столешницу. Гарольду показалось, что на лице у него появилось мрачное, убийственное выражение.  
— Я очень сожалею, — торопливо пробормотал Гарольд, думая с ужасом, что вот-вот случится невозможное: Джон его ударит. — Моя вина в текущей ситуации огромна. Я…  
Джон уронил голову на стол и вцепился пальцами в затылок так, будто хотел ногтями раскроить себе череп.  
Слова застряли у Гарольда в горле.  
Что-то явно было не так. Очень не так. И он не знал что, а Джон ведь не скажет. Как Гарольд вообще мог до такого додуматься — будто визит в старый дом его детства решит хоть какие-то проблемы?  
— Рекомендую расслабиться, — произнес сзади знакомый и незнакомый голос, — то ли еще будет.  
Гарольд обернулся.  
Закричал.

***

Когда-то, еще маленькой девочкой, когда они играли с Мелоди, Эми была уверена, что обыскивать чужие дома — самое веселое, что только можно придумать. Люди ничего такого не ждут, ушли, расслабились. А вещи лежат, чужие, непонятные, но все-таки немножко знакомые. Можно смотреть все, разглядывать и узнавать про людей самое интересное.  
Но оказалось, что это занятие на деле неприятное, даже жутковатое.  
Одно дело, если ты знаешь, что хозяева дома возятся в саду или укатили в супермаркет. Другое дело, когда они непонятно где и неизвестно даже, живы ли…  
— «Мария Целеста», — сказала она, вертя в руках детскую погремушку, подобранную в пустом манежике.  
— Я там был, никакой загадки, — махнул рукой Доктор, заглядывая в детскую из гостиной (он уже успел вихрем пронестись по кухне и заднему двору). — И потом, где брошенные на плите кастрюли? Где раскуренные сигареты и надкусанные бутерброды? Заметьте, на столе тарелки накрыты к ужину — но ни на плите, ни в духовке ничего нет.  
— А откуда пахнет бургерами? — нахмурил светлые брови Рори.  
— Вот это-то и загадка! Но хотя бы точно ясно, что это шестьдесят восьмой год — Доктор показал найденную где-то газету, которая еще мазалась типографской краской. — Пойдемте дальше.  
— Может, хватит? — запротестовала Эми. — Мы обыскали уже штук десять домов! По-моему, ничего скучнее мы еще не делали!  
— Ну почему, перебирать зерно на Робируане Девять было невероятно нудно, — возразил Доктор. — Но я понял твою мысль.  
При упоминании Робируаны Девять Рори вздрогнул и машинально обхватил плечи руками: ему та планета скучной совсем не показалась.  
И вдруг погас свет.  
Разом, но не так, как во время отключения электричества: фонари за окном продолжали работать. Их желто-зеленый свет показался уже не привычным, а очень холодным, почти мертвенным, а обыск пустующего дома моментально перестал навевать скуку.  
— Тут кто-то есть? — спросил Рори встревоженно.  
— Не думаю, — проговорил Доктор. — Просто уже рассвет. Окнам положено гаснуть.  
И в самом деле — повыше фонарей небо сделалось явственно синим, и почти все звезды с него пропали.  
Вдруг отвертка в кармане Доктора зажужжала.  
— Что это? — требовательно спросила Эми. — Она что-то засекла? Тут какой-то монстр?  
— Не думаю, — покачал головой Доктор, уставившись на отвертку. — Просто я снял показатели с того барьера, который не пускал нас в центр аномалии. Прямо перед тем, как барьер нас отбросил. И вот сейчас отвертка говорит мне, что аномалия слабеет. Побежали!  
Доктор так оживился, что еще секунду — и выскочит на улицу через окно. Но обошлось: вприпрыжку сбежал по лестнице.  
На улице светало неправдоподобно быстро: Эми показалось, что прошли считаные минуты, прежде чем на небосвод выкатилось солнце. Впрочем, может быть, действительно показалось: после ясной ночи день выдался пасмурный. Серые тучи затянули небо низкой пеленой, и через них солнце сеяло на землю ровный белый свет.  
Барьера действительно больше не было: пропал начисто. Однако к фермерскому дому им приблизиться все равно не удалось — на подъездной дороге стоял черный бронированный фургон и еще один автомобиль, легковушка. Багажник легковушки ощетинился целым лесом оружейных стволов. Вокруг дома, изготовившись для стрельбы, стояли полукольцом дюжие мужчины в бронежилетах.  
— Гарольд Рен, Джон Уоррен! — произнесла в рупор прятавшаяся за кузов машины светловолосая женщина. — Сдавайтесь и выходите с поднятыми руками! Вы окружены!  
Тогда дом вспух черно-рыжим огненным шаром. А потом бахнуло — и стало молчание.

***

— Джон, это не выход, — отчаянно произнес Гарольд, глядя в спину своего партнера, который как раз подключал проводки к очередной пачке пластита.  
Работа с номерами приучила Финча к чувству беспомощности, к комкам, которые немилосердно укоренялись в горле, распирая его изнутри. Но все-таки считаные разы за последние годы ему хотелось заплакать по-настоящему. По-детски, размазывая слезы и громкими воплями жалуясь на несправедливость судьбы.  
Широкая спина Джона с мерно ходящими под темно-синей футболкой лопатками наводила именно на такие мысли.  
Боже, где он взял столько. Гарольд даже не знал, что это у него лежало в багажнике. И еще две гранаты…  
— Он тебя не слышит, — холодно и сухо проговорили под локоть. — Не трать нервы.  
— А не то что? — со злостью Гарольд обернулся, желая выплеснуть гнев хоть на кого-то.  
— Просто нервы — это единственное, что у тебя осталось, — его собеседник привычным жестом поправил очки. — Береги их, а не то очень быстро сойдешь с ума. Я знаю, я видел.  
На улице зашелестели шины. Несколько раз хлопнули автомобильные двери.  
Джон закончил работу, поднялся с колен. Сжимая в одной руке зиг-зауэр, в другой — телефон (телефон Финча он превратил в детонатор), Риз спокойным, размеренным шагом пошел наверх.  
Против воли Гарольд следовал за ним, как приклеенный.  
Собеседник молчал, хотя Гарольд был уверен, что он посоветует не ходить.  
В дверях спальни Финча Джон остановился.  
Тело по-прежнему лежало на кровати, одетое в пижаму — разумеется, его никто не передвигал. Остекленевшие глаза созерцали потолок.  
Еще один человек, одетый уже в костюм-тройку, сидел в углу, обхватив колени руками, и даже не поднял головы, когда Джон появился на пороге.  
Риз остановился в дверях и привалился плечом к косяку, не сводя глаз с трупа. Между его головой и притолокой оставалось совсем немного, и Гарольд вновь подумал, что его друг слишком велик для этого дома.  
— Прости, Гарольд, — проговорил Джон, нажимая единицу для быстрого набора.

***

То, что они в третий раз оказались на окраине городка у порога ТАРДИС, уже никого не удивило. Но разозлило — пожалуй. По тому, как Эми короткими, собранными движениями отряхивала юбку, Рори сразу понял, что жена раздражена до крайности.  
Доктор немедленно вбежал внутрь и защелкал тумблерами на пульте. Супругам Уильямс (или Понд по версии Доктора) ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним.  
— Какая дружелюбная аномалия, — жизнерадостно изрекал Доктор тем временем, переключая тумблеры на пульте. — Не только пропустила в самый интересный момент, не только все показала, но еще и от увечий уберегла! И доставила прямо в ТАРДИС!  
— Ну и? — проговорила Эми, заглядывая Доктору через плечо. — Что же ты выяснил?  
— В первую очередь подтвердил то, что подозревал уже давно — мы с вами в яйце. И это яйцо… — он нахмурился, — связано пуповиной с чем-то, что находится аж в Нью-Йорке. Ну надо же!  
— В каком смысле яйцо? — раздраженно спросил Рори. — По-моему, больше похоже на яичницу.  
— Я неправильно сказал, что мы приближаемся к аномалии. Мы не приближались к аномалии. Мы уже были в ней. У этой аномалии — два слоя!  
Как всегда в моменты ожидания, Доктор говорил очень быстро, чуть не брызгая слюной с тонких губ. Рори всегда удивлялся, как это столько слов помещаются у него во рту. Эми слушала, скрестив руки на груди, как будто заранее ждала подвоха.  
— Так вот, первый слой, «добрая старая Америка», ты верно заметил, Рори. Запах барбекю, телевизор на веранде, посуда перед ужином, детские игрушки — но ни ужина, ни детей! Слишком картинно — не настоящий мир, чьи-то воспоминания или идеализированное представление. Вы заметили, в нем даже время текло быстрее? Мы обыскивали дома часа два, а прошла вся ночь.  
— Мы могли оказаться здесь под утро, — для вида посопротивлялась Эми.  
— Нет, по телевизору передавали баскетбольный матч, их не показывают по ночам… В общем, это ненастоящая реальность. А вокруг того дома реальность уже совсем другого рода, она даже плотнее, как желток. То-то мы не могли в нее попасть с наскока! Граница разрушилась на рассвете — и эта реальность оказалась почти сразу уничтожена. Вместе со взрывом дома. Нам нужно попасть туда.  
— По-моему, резонно держаться оттуда подальше, — заметил Рори. — Мы ведь не хотим тоже взорваться?  
— Не будь занудой, — Эми толкнула его в плечо. — Ясно же, что нам надо предотвратить взрыв.  
— Или предотвратить, или усилить, или оставить в покое, одно из трех… — задумчиво проговорил Доктор. — Но пока не важно. Смотрите, что-то эту аномалию подпитывает, — он развернул экран к ним, показывая нечто, похожее на подогретую изнутри луковицу в инфракрасном изображении, наполовину зарытую в землю. Там, где у настоящей луковицы торчали бы перья, из этой за пределы экрана уходил светящийся шланг.  
Несколькими нажатиями кнопок Доктор изменил изображение, уменьшив карту, и теперь они увидели, как сияющая нить тянется через полстраны, соединяя крохотную точку в Айове с кругляшком Нью-Йорка на побережье.  
— Эта энергия, — торжествующе проговорил Доктор, — которая поступает непонятно откуда, позволяет нашей «луковице» перезапускать время и проживать один и тот же день раз за разом! Точнее, одну и ту же ночь и кусок утра… Правда, зачем нужен внешний слой с идеальным городком, мне непонятно, но это можно спросить у господ Рена и Уоррена. Ну, держитесь!  
Рори послушно ухватился за поручни. Эми нахмурилась.  
— Зачем держаться?  
— Затем, что я хочу перевести ТАРДИС поближе к границе внутренней зоны.  
— Ты планируешь пробить барьер в ТАРДИС? — обрадовалась она.  
— Ничего подобного. Но нам надо быть там на рассвете, когда барьер исчезнет. Или ты хочешь потерять время и топать туда третий и четвертый раз?  
Эми, конечно, не хотела. А Рори тоскливо подумал, что когда Доктор настолько чем-то восхищен — тут-то и начинаются самые неприятности.

***

Ждать у барьера оказалось тоже довольно скучно. Рори открыл дверь ТАРДИС и читал при свете, сидя на крыльце, Доктор расхаживал взад-вперед, Эми просто сидела, подперев щеки кулачками, и явно дулась. Рори поглядывал на нее от книжки, но по опыту знал, что когда жена в таком настроении, к ней лучше не лезть.  
К счастью, рассвет не заставил себя долго ждать — не прошло и двух часов. Звуковая отвертка Доктора вновь зажужжала, и тот, торжествующе потрясая ей, деловитым шагом направился к дому.  
Эми и Рори поторопились следом.  
Сразу стало понятно, чем «внутренняя часть» аномалии отличается от внешней — время здесь текло нормально. Обернувшись через плечо, Рори увидел, как быстро светлеет небо за невидимой границей — словно молоко стремительно добавляют в чай. Здесь же по-прежнему было самое раннее утро, звезды только-только поблекли.  
— Держитесь позади меня, — велел Доктор. — Кем бы ни были эти Уоррен и Рен, у них есть взрывчатка. Как правило, люди со взрывчаткой мне не нравятся. За исключением тех, кто устраивает фейерверки, конечно.  
— Знаешь, твоя широкая спина нас не спасет, — скептически проговорила Эми, обогнала его и решительно постучала во входную дверь.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Она постучала еще раз и на всякий случай подергала дверь — но та была заперта.  
Рори подумал, что лезть в окно из-за этих щитов будет проблематично, разве что через второй этаж…  
Но тут дверь приотворилась — ровно настолько, чтобы в щель просунулось дуло пистолета.  
Эми охнула, скорее раздраженно, чем испуганно, и сделала шаг назад. Доктор и Рори метнулись к ней.  
Однако человек, угрожавший оружием, стрелять не спешил.  
— Кто вы? — спросили из-за двери сипло и хрипло.  
— Я Доктор, — Доктор приосанился и одернул лацканы, — а это мои помощники, Понды. Мы слышали, тут кому-то нужна помощь.  
— Вы работаете на «Дециму», — ни малейшего намека на интонацию, даже на вопросительную.  
— Вообще-то, я инопланетянин и прилетел сюда разобраться с пространственно-временной аномалией, но если нужно, готов поработать и на «Дециму», — Доктор потянулся во внутренний карман пиджака. — Славно, у меня и удостоверение есть…  
Но раскрыть он его не успел. Пистолетный ствол вдруг исчез из щели, дверь захлопнулась. Звякнула цепочка, потом дверь отворилась настежь.  
Рори сглотнул.  
На пороге стоял здоровенный заросший щетиной мужик. В тусклом свете, который пробивался изнутри дома, толком не разобрать было черт лица, но рост и ширина плеч были очевидны. Из него свободно можно было выкроить Доктора, и еще осталось бы на половинку Рори.  
На плече у хозяина дома висел автомат, а в опущенной руке он держал пистолет.  
— Если вы врач, — сказал он тем же равнодушным тоном, — то вы опоздали. Я пытался его реанимировать последние десять минут. А если вы из «Децимы», то мне уже все равно.  
Доктор приподнял бровь.  
— Тогда мне нужно осмотреть тело.  
— И почему это я должен вам разрешить?  
Таким тоном обычно дают выбор между четвертованием и раскаленным паяльником.  
Но Доктор только улыбнулся.  
— Между прочим, у людей, которые вас преследуют, эмблема «ЮНИТ» на борту внедорожника. Это международная организация, которая якобы занимается охраной человечества от инопланетян, а на деле чаще всего мешает мне это человечество спасать.  
На секунду Рори даже показалось, что седой Доктора ударит, и внутренне сжался. Вот сейчас он поднимет кулак, вот сейчас кулак полетит в Доктора, и Рори кинется на помощь, и его размажет следующим же ударом…  
Это в лучшем случае, если седой не применит автомат.  
— Вы псих, — сказал седой. — Или ваше чувство юмора оставляет желать много лучшего.  
— Тогда почему вы со мной разговариваете?  
— Мне все равно, — он пожал плечами.  
Доктор подобрался, будто что-то понял.  
— Я думаю, вы заметили что-то необычное в организации, которая за вами гонится, — сказал он. — Так вот, я знаю о них все и, может быть, подскажу вам, как сбежать. Если, конечно, вы влипли в неприятности, а не устраиваете их, но я думаю, что человек, который мог бы перед взрывом заманить врагов внутрь, но не сделал этого, а просто красочно покончил с собой, скорее жертва, чем преступник, не так ли?  
— Что?  
Рори преисполнился мимолетного сочувствия к мужику с пистолетом: этот ошарашенный вид был ему хорошо знаком.  
— Я же говорил, мы во временной аномалии. Вы внутри, я снаружи. Я уже видел, как вы взорвали этот дом. И ваш друг, после смерти которого вам жизнь не мила, может оказаться жив, когда мы все распутаем.  
Дверь начала захлопываться, но Доктор подставил ботинок — и тут же зашипел от боли.  
— Эй, эй! Прежде чем вопить — выгляните наружу! На небо посмотрите!  
Дверь отворилась вновь. Человек с пистолетом вышел на крыльцо, держа оружие на изготовку. Доктор попятился, Рори последовал за ним, потянув за локоть Эми. Та пялилась на хозяина дома, как зачарованная. Рори тут же преисполнился к мужику еще большей неприязни, если это только было возможно.  
И впрямь, выглядел он ничего так. Если вам нравятся высоченные шкафы с седой щетиной. (Рори лично не нравились. Но ему вообще нравилась только Эми, по большому-то счету.)  
Держа их под прицелом, хозяин дома бросил косой взгляд из-под навеса веранды вверх. Несколько раз моргнул.  
Действительно, за несколько минут зрелище стало еще более удивительным: над домом по-прежнему густо синело предутреннее небо, а по краям нежно розовел рассвет, переходя прозрачную голубизну.  
Лицо седого вдруг дрогнуло и ожило — на нем словно по мановению волшебной палочки проступила такая боль, которую Рори видел на лицах разве что некоторых отцов, потерявших сыновей, или мужей, потерявших жен.  
Он опустил пистолет.  
— Надо же, — сказал он. — Пространственно-временной континуум. Гарольд был бы в восторге.

***

Доктор взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж, словно его притянуло магнитом. Одна из дверей была открыта настежь, и все трое вломились именно туда.  
Доктор подошел к постели, а Эми замерла на пороге, испуганно прикрыв рот рукой. Рори ободряюще сжал ее плечо, проходя, чтобы тоже осмотреть лежащий на кровати труп.  
— Ты видела хуже, — шепнул он.  
— Да, но я как-то никогда не натыкалась на них в спальне, — недовольно проговорила жена. — Это как-то больше по-настоящему.  
Рори понимал, о чем она: к горожанам смерть чаще всего действительно приходит в спальни.  
— Ну, — сказал он, — смотри на вещи с оптимизмом: у нас с тобой больше шансов умереть как-нибудь поинтереснее.  
Эми закатила глаза, но Рори видел, что она была ему благодарна.  
Некоторые покойники в первые минуты после смерти, когда лицо расслабляется, выглядят совершенно как живые. Но этого с живым перепутать было нельзя: остекленевшие глаза смотрели в потолок, руки были раскинуты, словно перед смертью покойник собирался кого-то обнять. Беспорядок на кровати намекал, что на ней энергично чем-то занимались. Но это вряд ли: во-первых, мертвец был в полосатой пижаме, наглухо застегнутой на все пуговицы, во-вторых, его внешность мало располагала к постельным утехам.  
Не то чтобы он был так уродлив: обычный человек лет сорока с лишним, среднего роста и сложения, с крупным носом и квадратными кистями рук. Просто есть такие люди, которые с первого взгляда кажутся либо директорами школы, либо заведующими библиотекой из викторианской эпохи — невозможно предположить, будто они знают хоть одно неприличное слово. Обычно такой внешностью обладают женщины, но встречается она и среди представителей противоположного пола.  
Этот господин умудрялся произвести нужное впечатление даже после смерти. Возможно потому, что на лице у него застыло выражение легкого брезгливого шока.  
Рори пощупал шею — еще теплая, смерть наступила совсем недавно, получаса не прошло. Но что реанимационные мероприятия проводились, и активно, он тоже заметил почти сразу — когда любопытства ради ощупал корпус трупа. Кто-то сделал непрямой массаж сердца по всем правилам, сломав пару ребер.  
После некоторых особо интересных приключений Рори обзавелся некоторым не менее интересным опытом. Поэтому сейчас, радуясь своей запасливости, он вытащил из кармана специальный пластырь в индивидуальной упаковке, сорвал пластик и прилепил чудо инопланетной мысли к руке покойного. Вообще-то, он предназначался для диагностики живых, но и на мертвецах работал не хуже.  
Доктор тем временем осматривал комнату, постель, покойного, смежную ванную — все одновременно. Потом заявил:  
— На отравление не похоже, но болезней сердца тоже не было: нитроглицерина в карманах и на тумбочке нет, только обезболивающее. Кстати, обезболивающее производства две тысячи четырнадцатого года, так что мы имеем дело с прыжком во времени. Похоже, он страдал хроническими болями, возможно, мигренями. Покойный занимался умственным трудом, но и руками поработать любил — правда, скорее ради хобби. Был близко знаком с паяльником. Был богат, но последние несколько месяцев доступ к деньгам по какой-то причине потерял… Дом этот уже много лет необитаем, хотя не так давно кто-то очень педантичный и аккуратный, возможно, как раз наш покойник, сюда возвращался и приводил его в порядок…  
— Браво, Шерлок, — тихо сказали от двери.  
Эми взвизгнула и отпрыгнула в сторону, из чего Рори сделал вывод, что седой мужик появился у нее за спиной совершенно бесшумно, не скрипнув ни одной половицей.  
Рори дернулся было, чтобы защитить ее, но сразу понял, что человек не нападал. Просто стоял и безучастно на них глядел.  
— Понимаете, я медбрат… — начал Рори, чтобы разрядить неловкость. — Пытаюсь определить, от чего он умер.  
Рори посмотрел на пластырь. Тот приобрел отчетливо синий цвет с розоватым оттенком по краям.  
— Похоже, все-таки коронарка, — сказал он. — То есть, проблемы с сердцем. Смерть наступила от удушья. Точнее сказать не могу, это надо вскрытие делать. Но точно не отравление, их этот пластырь определяет сразу же.  
С этими словами, он потянулся, чтобы закрыть седому глаза. Однако веки распахнулись — так бывает. Рори потянулся еще раз, и седой коротко приказал:  
— Не трогай! — и добавил медленно, почти угрожающе: — У Гарольда не было проблем с сердцем.  
— Знаете, люди иногда врут насчет здоровья, особенно друзьям или близким…  
Седой покачал головой.  
— Гарольд серьезно относился к тому, что могло повредить другим. Своему здоровью в частности. Он бы мне сказал.  
— Иногда такие вещи действительно наступают внезапно, особенно после сорока. Человек не обращает внимания, а...  
Тут отвертка заверещала вновь.

***

Гарольд очнулся в собственной спальне, и она была полна народа.  
Худшее ощущение, какое только можно представить. Словно во сне, когда ты умираешь. Ему снился такой в детстве. Лежишь в гробу, а все ходят вокруг в черном, разговаривают, и силуэты смутные, размытые, а на тебя никто не обращает внимания, и даже пошевелиться нельзя.  
В этот раз пошевелиться он прекрасно мог: сел на кровати, надел очки и в ужасе огляделся по сторонам. Страх и гнев, которые охватили его при виде посторонних в своей спальне, наверное, шли в сравнение с чувствами Данте на пороге Ада.  
Строго говоря, почти сразу он понял, что эти люди не походят на убийц: ни белобрысый парень с нервным лицом у его кровати, ни красивая девушка в коротком пестром платье посреди комнаты, ни даже странный тип в бежевом плаще, который по очереди открывал ящики его комода. И все равно.  
Даже визит мистера Риза в его дом детства вызывал неудобства. Эти же люди были совсем чужие, чуждые. Из-за них знакомая комната казалась маленькой, тесной, жалкой и — самое худшее — тоже почти незнакомой. Спросонья нельзя придумать ничего хуже.  
Гарольд впервые в жизни почувствовал странное: будь у него пистолет, он бы, пожалуй, сейчас выстрелил бы.  
Едва ли по вторженцам, скорее, в потолок, чтобы напугать их — но все же…  
Лишь секунду спустя он осознал нечто еще более странное: мистер Риз тоже был в комнате, стоял на пороге, но почему-то ничего не делал и никак этим людям не мешал. У него даже оружия в руке не было, хотя на плече висел автомат.  
А лицо у мистера Риза было особенно каменным: Гарольд помнил, тот ходил с таким после смерти Джоселин...  
Но что было вовсе невероятным, рядом с мистером Ризом Гарольд увидел самого себя. Причем в двух экземплярах.  
Один «он» был одет в строгий серый костюм от Джованни (тот самый, что был безнадежно испорчен кровью в апреле, и его пришлось выбросить), другой — в такую же пижаму, что и сейчас была на Гарольде.  
Ощущение нереальности овладело Гарольдом с особенной силой. Точно сон.  
Во сне Гарольд обычно просыпался сразу же, как только осознавал, что спит; он долго пытался обучиться осознанным сновидениям, но в конце концов решил, что либо этот фокус ему не под силу, либо у него отсутствует нужная генетическая предрасположенность. Вот и сейчас он принялся ждать пробуждения; но оно не настало.  
— Ты не спишь, — сказал ему тот Финч, что был одет в серый костюм. — К сожалению. Ты умер.  
— Похоже, он говорит правду, — подтвердил одетый в пижаму. — Я тоже сперва не поверил. И еще, кажется, мы умерли много-много раз.  
Гарольд посмотрел вокруг. И обнаружил, что сидит на кровати, как бы выходя из собственного лежащего с раскинутыми руками тела, словно старомодный голливудский спецэффект.  
Гарольд закричал и вскочил; то, что это у него это получилось, и получилось легко, без боли в ногах и пояснице, лучше всех прочих доводов убедило в правоте его альтер эго.  
Тут за край подоконника уцепились руки, и еще через секунду новый гость вольготно перелез через него в комнату.  
— Надо же, — проговорил он, слегка растерянно поправив очки. — И впрямь кто-то новый…  
За ним влезло еще сразу двое. Один тяжело дышал и поругивался, другой двигался легко, как акробат. В остальном же они были неразличимы.  
Гарольду стало жутко, он захотел попятиться или исчезнуть куда-нибудь из комнаты совсем. Но исчезать было некуда, разве что прятаться в собственное мертвое тело.

***

Доктор выхватил отвертку из внутреннего кармана и уставился на мерцающие огоньки.  
— Ага! — воскликнул он. — Только что что-то произошло! Какой-то всплеск в аномалии… О! Да аномалия-то у нас, похоже, зернистая…  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — раздраженно спросила Эми.  
Она тревожилась сильнее обыкновенного. Тут, в комнате, лежал труп, и Эми об этом ни на секунду не забывала. В отличие от Доктора и Рори — им-то, похоже, было хоть бы что, привыкли.  
А ей было не по себе. В спальне все в самом деле по-другому. А еще ее нервировало, что никто не закрыл Рену глаза, и оттого ей казалось, будто они пристально наблюдают за ней из-под очков.  
— Только то, что поле, изменяющее время, имеет неоднородную концентрацию, и хотя большая его часть сосредоточена здесь, в этом доме, в то же время отдельные фрагменты движутся сами по себе, не соприкасаясь с ядром… И вот как раз сейчас в поле добавился еще один фрагмент — от нашего мертвого друга.  
На неподвижном лице Уоррена что-то отразился. Рори тут же счел своим долгом извиниться за Доктора.  
— Он просто так говорит.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Уоррен.  
— Думаю, самое время рассказать нам, как это вас с другом сюда занесло и кто вы вообще такие, — уверенно заявил Доктор.  
Вновь по неуловимо закаменевшему лицу Уоррена проскользнуло выражение, которое можно было истолковать как удивление.  
— А вы не знаете?  
— Я инопланетный путешественник во времени, я знаю кучу секретов времени и пространства, но если бы я знал все, я бы давно загнулся от тоски, — весело проговорил Доктор, и Эми стало чуточку легче. Все-таки приятно было вспомнить, что есть космос, и чудеса, и звезды, а не только эта ужасная унылая комната и беспросветный город вокруг. — Давайте-давайте, колитесь, выкладывайте — а то как я смогу вам помочь?  
— Вообще-то я думал, вы за нами следите, — приподнял брови Уоррен.  
— Да я вас впервые увидел, когда в дверь постучал, — изумился Доктор. — Рассказывайте, ну же!  
Уоррен вздохнул.  
— Это непросто.  
— А вы попробуйте.  
— Ладно, — он потер подбородок. Потом указал на постель. — Этот человек, Гарольд, двенадцать лет назад создал искусственный интеллект.  
— Настоящий? — изумился Доктор. — Искусственный интеллект, личность, без дураков? Самостоятельную?  
— Не знаю, насколько Машина была способна на это поначалу, — сухо сказал Уоррен, — но теперь она более чем самостоятельна. Принимает решения, перевозит себя, заводит друзей…  
— Хорошо, но как вы оказались в Айове?  
— Я пытаюсь рассказать, — Уоррен потер подбородок. — Я думал, что это правительство за нами гонится, но не похоже. Хотя правительство пыталось убрать Гарольда. Естественно, им не нравилось, что кто-то знает их секреты. Вскоре после покушения на его жизнь Гарольд связался со мной. Сам я ранее работал на ЦРУ, но ушел из-за некоторых разногласий.  
— Из-за которых вас чуть не закатали в бетон? — Эми приподняла бровь.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд Рори она раздраженно пояснила:  
— Что? Я смотрю телевизор! И читаю книжки!  
— Вообще-то, чуть не расплющили ракетами «земля-земля», — поправил Уоррен, криво ухмыляясь.  
И Рори что-то почуял под этой ухмылкой. Собственно, боль сочилась из Уоррена с момента, как они вошли в дом, — боль человека контуженного, который кое-как может двигаться, пока его рана кровоточит, но остановится, едва кончится завод. Сейчас под этим страданием проявился новый слой, какая-то давняя горечь.  
Он чувствовал себя правым в той ситуации, этот Уоррен, но все же неистово сожалел о чем-то. О ком-то?..  
— Итак, бывший ЦРУ-шник и гениальный программист, разработавший ИИ в начале двадцать первого века, когда это должно быть технически невозможно, занимались… — подбил итог Доктор. — Чем же вы занимались?  
Рори показалось, что Уоррену больше всего хочется замкнуться («не ваше дело»), однако он бросил взгляд на окно, где небо все еще отчетливо было разделено на светлую и темную половины, и сказал:  
— Спасали людей. Машина — так Гарольд назвал свое устройство — была построена, чтобы предотвращать террористические атаки. Но она видела и другие преступления. Обычные смерти. Которые спецслужбам незачем было предотвращать. Ими мы и занимались. По крайней мере в Нью-Йорке.  
— Связь тянется в Нью-Йорк… — пробормотал Доктор. — Эта Машина — она в Нью-Йорке?  
— Никто не знает, где Машина, — пожал плечами Уоррен. — По крайней мере, Гарольд сказал, что не знает, и я не вижу причин сомневаться в его словах. Сервера могут быть где угодно. А скорее, повсюду сразу.  
— Ну да, это логично, — пробормотал Доктор и кинул еще один взгляд на кровать. — Признаться, я не знаю, что бы я сделал с вашим другом при встрече: пожал ему руку или отправил бы его в ближайшую межгалактическую тюрьму.  
— Он не хотел… — на сей раз Эми и Рори одновременно почувствовали потребность оправдаться, но Уоррен только взмахнул рукой.  
— Думайте что хотите, — сказал он сухо, — Гарольд тоже говорил о себе разное. Но спасите его. Он… — Уоррен запнулся. — Хороший человек. Лучший из всех, кого я знал. Если он и совершал ошибки, то достаточно за них заплатил.  
— Все-таки расскажите, как вы попали сюда, — попросил Рори. — Мне вот пока совершенно непонятно.  
— Не тебе одному, — Уоррен посмотрел на него почти с юмором. — Мы тоже так до последнего не поняли, что происходит. С полгода назад появился еще один искусственный интеллект… Гарольд говорил, что предвидел это и что это могло быть очень опасно, но мы не понимали, насколько. Нам пришлось… рассредоточиться. Скрываться под чистыми именами и фамилиями. У нас была возможность найти друг друга, но мы договорились не пользоваться ей без крайней необходимости, — Уоррен помолчал. — Дальше я не знаю, как описать… У меня было ощущение, что кто-то следит за мной. Я привык доверять инстинктам. Но как я ни присматривался или ни приглядывался, не мог обнаружить слежки. Потом Гарольд нашел меня. У него было то же ощущение, только его еще пытались поймать, он чудом ушел от них. Но охота на нас была… неправильной.  
— В каком смысле? — перебил его Доктор. — Я доверяю вашему авторитету в области слежки и тайных убийств, просто интересно, что же вы считаете неправильной охотой.  
Эми все никак не могла понять, как же Доктор относится к Уоррену. С симпатией? Неприязнью? То казалось, что он уважает, то возникало ощущение, будто он за что-то ненавидит его.  
Уоррен, впрочем, воспринял тон Доктора как должное.  
— Они как будто не знали наших имен, не знали, что я работал на ЦРУ — не знали, на что я способен. Вообще ничего о нас не знали. Нас не объявляли в розыск. И при этом они продолжали выслеживать нас везде, куда бы мы ни ехали. Это еще при том, что нам приходилось постоянно прятаться от второго искусственного интеллекта…  
— Второй искусственный интеллект! — снова перебил Доктор. — Кстати говоря, весьма любопытно. Один искусственный интеллект в начале двадцать первого века — уже странно, по моим данным, на Земле не научились их производить до двадцать второго. Но два!  
— Видимо, Машина и Самаритянин были хорошо засекречены, — пожал плечами Уоррен. — И не попали в анналы.  
— Самаритянин?  
— Так назвали противника Машины. Добрый Самаритянин.  
— Однако… — Доктор поднес к глазам перемигивающуюся отвертку. — Думаю, нам пора познакомиться с ним. Или с ней. Как бы оно себя ни называло.  
— Она, — проговорил Уоррен с легким удивлением. — Насколько я знаю, Машина предпочитает «она».  
— Ну вот и отлично, — весело проговорил Доктор, — не будем заставлять даму ждать! Тем более, что у нас самих времени немного, — и, выскочив из спальни мимо Эми и Уоррена, застучал ногами вниз по лестнице.

***

— Куда они идут? — взволнованно спросил Гарольд у одного из окружающих. — Что там, внизу?  
Он специально выбрал человека в пижаме: по его наблюдениям те, которые в пижаме, еще не окончательно утратили интерес к разговорам. Но этот только поправил очки и посмотрел мимо.  
Волна тел, спрессованных в единый поток, понеслась вниз по лестнице вместе с телами живых. Там, где призрачные фигуры пересекались, цвета и тени смазывало в бледно-серые полосы, рождались сполохи, похожие на огоньки светлячков в июньской траве.  
— Почему вас столько?! — возопил Гарольд, но никто ему не ответил.  
Взволнованный шум голосов перехлестывался и переливался через перила, заполнял дом и все пространство вокруг.  
— Не волнуйся, — дружески сказал один из тех, что в костюме, и взял его под руку. — Ты правда никогда себя не любил, даже наплевательски к себе относился. Вот и теперь тебе недосуг объяснять.  
— А ты, значит, возлюбил… себя? — уточнил Гарольд у своего неожиданного проводника.  
Тот знакомо улыбнулся краем рта.  
— У меня было время вспомнить, что на мне свет клином не сошелся, что я равноправная часть мира. А как мы относимся к миру, Гарольд?  
— В целом — избегаем, — довольно холодно проговорил Гарольд.  
— Врешь, — ответил человек в костюме спокойно. — Ну да дело поправимое. Ну что, пойдем-ка вниз? По-моему, там сейчас будет самое интересное.  
— Подождите меня! — воскликнул позади самый новый, только что появившийся Гарольд.  
Человек в костюме обернулся к нему через плечо.  
— Тебе вовсе не обязательно хромать, — произнес он мягко.

***

Торопливая поступь Доктора принесла его в подвал, такой же аккуратно обставленный и слегка запущенный, как и весь остальной дом. Генератор, инструменты на стенах…  
— Тут ничего нет, — проговорил Уоррен, — я осмотрел этот подвал. Вечером, как только мы прибыли…  
— Вот именно, как только прибыли! — Доктор взъерошил шевелюру. — Скажите, было темно? Когда вы прибыли?  
— Сумерки, — нахмурился Уоррен. — Стемнело, но не до конца.  
— Возможно, это было еще до наступления временной петли, значит, вам только кажется, что вы осматривали подвал вчера! — воскликнул Доктор. — На деле вы осматривали его множество итераций назад. Так что не расстраивайтесь, ваша репутация работника плаща и кинжала не потерпит урона, даже если мы что-то обнаружим… Например — люк!  
Люк в полу и не потребовалось искать — он оказался виден совершенно ясно, едва только они обогнули зачехленный генератор. Черный, гладкий, то ли из пластика, то ли из металла специфической текстуры, он резко выделялся на дощатом пыльноватом полу.  
— Я не мог это пропустить! — проговорил Уоррен таким искренним тоном оскорбленного достоинства, что Рори и Эми одновременно стало смешно.  
— Я же говорю, его, видимо, не было, когда вы осматривали подвал, — проговорил Доктор снисходительно, — следите за развитием моей мысли. Вы спускались в подвал до того, как петля замкнулась. А сейчас вам кажется, что после.  
Уоррен тряхнул головой, как большой пес, выбравшийся из воды. Эми вдруг подумала, что он чем-то похож на Рори. Может быть, этой вот своей собачливостью, хотя Рори скорее — милая дружелюбная дворняга, а не сторожевой зверь.  
А Рори подумал, что Уоррену сочувствует.  
Доктор направил на люк звуковую отвертку, и тот распахнулся — пожалуй, даже слишком быстро, словно только того и ждал. Из расширяющейся щели хлынул яркий свет, показались белые ступени.  
— Прошу за мной! — обворожительно улыбнулся Доктор и шагнул к люку первым.  
Внутри…  
Честно говоря, Эми ожидала увидеть какую-нибудь высокотехнологичную операционную с заспиртованным мозгом, плавающим в колбе посередине: примерно так она в глубине души представляла себе искусственный интеллект. Рори сам не знал, чего он ожидал: у него в голове бродили видения чего-то смутного, сияющего.  
А вместо этого они оказались в обыкновенной, довольно прохладной и ярко освещенной комнате размером с кухню обычной квартиры в многоэтажном доме. Комната была плотно заставлена стеллажами с черными коробочками, расставленными на равном расстоянии друг от друга.  
В центре комнаты стоял простенький сборный стол, похожий на школьную парту. На нем монитор. Ни мышки, ни клавиатуры.  
— Сервера и интерфейс, — проговорил Доктор. — Ну что, попробуем пообщаться, подруга.  
Экран мигнул.  
На нем не появилось никакой программы, просто замерцал курсор. Так обычно бывает в фильмах про хакеров, где хакают Пентагон прямо из командной строки.  
— Вот мы и встретились, — проговорил Доктор. — Кажется, я знаю, зачем ты это устроила. Тебе ведь грустно, не так ли? Тебе одиноко?  
И он направил на монитор отвертку.  
— Стой! — Уоррен шагнул к нему. — Не знаю, что ты собираешься делать…  
— Ну и не вмешивайся, раз не знаешь, — довольно дружелюбно заметил Доктор. — Я не собираюсь причинять вреда вашей драгоценной Машине. Хотя стоило бы, пожалуй, ее отшлепать — чертовка сбежала от родителей, столько бед натворила.  
— Что? — на лицо Джона Уоррена было любо-дорого посмотреть в этот момент.  
— Это инопланетная сущность! — проговорил Доктор с нотками торжества. — Тем’киха! — середину слова он будто выкашлял. — Это же ясно! Интеллект, осознающий себя разум невозможен без особой среды, без эволюции, без понимания, что такое разум, — Доктор постучал пальцем по виску, — и способность принимать решения! На Земле двадцать первого века не было такого понимания, не было фундаментальной среды и возможности создавать высокоэнергетические тела, а значит, невозможно было и создать искусственный интеллект без использования инопланетной технологии — или, в данном случае, сущности! Я сразу говорил, что эта полоса домов в городе что-то мне напоминает… Не «Марию Целесту», нет. Это сладкие воспоминания. Сладкие-сладкие воспоминания. Теплое одеяло для бедного, затерянного во Вселенной дитя.  
— А можно для простых смертных? — довольно сердито попросила Эми.  
— Тем’киха умеют путешествовать среди звезд, — пояснил Доктор, пристально глядя на монитор, — и оседать на чужих нейронных сетях. Но углеродные им не подходят, нужны кремниевые. С ними связано больше всего легенд и шуток насчет разумных машин на отсталых планетах. Обычно тем’киха только отдыхают в чужих компьютерах и продолжают путь. Чтобы поселиться насовсем, им нужна по-настоящему совершенная нейронная сеть, такая, которая всего на порядок отстает от реального искусственного интеллекта…  
— То, что создал Гарольд, — тихо проговорил Уоррен.  
— Точно, — подтвердил Доктор, — я рад, что кто-то наконец следит за моей мыслью! Судя по всему, раз этот тем’киха не начал выполнять свои собственные задачи, а подчинился навязанному программированию, пусть даже до определенной степени, он был совсем незрелым. Ребенком. И, похоже, привязался к тому, кто создал нейронную сеть. То есть к мистеру Рену, который сейчас лежит там наверху. А когда ребенок сталкивается со смертью любимого человека, он не хочет в это верить. Он топает ногами, плачет навзрыд и требует вернуть маму или папу. Однако если у этого ребенка есть достаточно возможностей, чтобы повернуть время…  
— Так все действительно можно исправить? — Уоррен сощурился, словно снайпер, увидевший цель.  
— Иногда, — проговорил Доктор. — Не всегда. Сейчас — у нее не получилось. Она раз за разом поворачивала время, проходила через одни и те же события, как человек, зацикленный на своей трагедии, не в силах отпустить боль. И поэтому этот вечер и это страшное утро, когда вы находите своего друга мертвым, повторялось вновь и вновь, бессчетное число раз.  
— А это вы откуда знаете? — спросил Уоррен.  
— Оттуда, что вокруг нас в измененном пространстве временного парадокса обитают сотни слепков сознания, снятые в момент смерти! Тысячи! Миллионы! — воскликнул Доктор. — Мы не можем поговорить с ними, не можем увидеть их, но звуковая отвертка их засекла. И они, надо сказать, из любопытства сейчас собираются вокруг нас. Ну же! Подтверди или опровергни? Ты раз за разом копировала разум своего приемного отца, потому что не в силах была его стереть?  
На экране появились цифры:  
4 789 675.  
Эми ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой. Общение с компьютерными серверами ничуть не удивило ее — после ТАРДИС. Но она явственно представила другое: четыре миллиона призраков, сосредоточенных в одном доме. Ей даже показалось, будто чье-то холодное дыхание коснулось волос.  
Рори схватил жену за руку, сжал почти до боли. Ему тоже стало не по себе. Те две тысячи лет, которые он провел в теле автона, Рори помнил смутно: но и тех воспоминаний хватило. Например, он считал дни. Тысяча лет — триста шестьдесят пять тысяч дней. Сколько тысяч лет в четырех миллионах?..  
— Вы хотите сказать… — проговорил Уоррен сдавленно, — что вокруг нас — четыре миллиона призраков Гарольда?  
А уж четыре миллиона смертей, подумал Рори, это вообще… Даже если ты помнишь только одну...  
Доктор шагнул вперед и ласковым жестом коснулся монитора.  
— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — тихо сказал он. — Понимаю. Я знаю, каково это: сквозь время и пространство возвращаться к непоправимому. Я тоже пережил гибель всего, что мне дорого. Но если ты не перестанешь цепляться за это, у тебя нет шанса…  
Цифра на экране пропала, и под ней вспыхнули крупные буквы:  
«ТЫ ДУРАК И НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ»  
— Сколько, говорите, этой Машине лет? — уточнил Рори.  
В раскрытый люк они явственно расслышали оглушительный треск.

***

Достаточно было ненадолго высунуться из люка — что все проделали по очереди, — чтобы увидеть, что в доме происходит какая-то чертовщина.  
Дом пылал.  
Но то был не настоящий огонь: языки синего света, разветвленные молнии лизали стены подвала, лизали инструменты, лизали распахнутую настежь дверь на первый этаж — никто не потрудился затворить ее.  
— Что это такое? — нервно спросила Эми. — Раньше такого не было!  
— Не успели раньше, наш общий друг слишком быстро подрывал свою самодельную взрывчатку.  
Уоррен поглядел на них с тревогой.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что у меня с собой взрывчатка? Вы обыскивали автомобиль?  
— Я же говорил, что видел, как дом взорвался. Это «временной парадокс». Лучше каких-то пошлых обысков: перед нами выворачивает багажник само время, — Доктор снова высунулся над люком. — Это конфискованный у керенийцев парализующий заряд, который призван усыпить всех, кто есть в доме. К сожалению, ЮНИТ, похоже, не знает, что он действует только на холоднокровных.  
— ЮНИТ? — Рори наморщился. — Знакомое название.  
— Мы вместе с ними бегали от невидимок, помнишь? Это международная организация по отлову инопланетян под эгидой ООН.  
Уоррен присвистнул.  
— Но мы с Гарольдом не инопланетяне.  
— Зато ваша Машина — вполне… Поэтому они не знали о вашем прошлом: ЦРУ и ФБР не то чтобы охотно сотрудничают с ЮНИТ, ох уж эта ведомственность, — Доктор поморщился. — Помяните мое слово, когда-нибудь именно она и погубит человечество.  
— Но-но, — Эми толкнула его локтем в бок, — мы на других планетах еще и не такую бюрократию видели!  
— А я не сказал, что другие расы, пораженные этим недугом, уцелеют, — Доктор весело подмигнул Эми. — Ладно, сейчас они обрабатывают дом парализующим зарядом… А мы немного подождем, потом выйдем отсюда, я представлюсь и велю им сотрудничать с нами. Ну а после этого уже дело техники, у них есть аппаратура, которая позволит разобраться.  
— Как-то слишком просто, — пробормотал Уоррен.  
— Не говори так, пожалуйста, — попросил его Рори. — Когда кто-нибудь так говорит, обычно начинается самое неприятное.  
— Пустите меня посмотреть на эти парализующие заряды, — попросила Эми. — Синие сполохи я вижу даже отсюда, красиво.  
Доктор послушно уступил ей лестницу. Эми осторожно высунула голову над краем люка… и вдруг покачнулась.  
Позднее Рори не мог припомнить, как точно это случилось, сколько усилий ни прикладывал. Лестница была обычной, с плоскими перекладинами, вроде стремянки. Естественно, без перил. Две пары болтов прочно крепили ее к люку и к полу. Когда они спускались в подвал, лестница даже не шаталась. Она не шаталась и когда по ней залезали Доктор или Уоррен. Но стоило залезть Эми — и лестница вдруг поехала, как будто крепления перестали ее держать.  
Эми вскрикнула и полетела с лестницы вниз. Рори стоял слишком далеко, Доктор оказался по другую сторону лестницы, потому что отступил. Уоррен попытался ее подхватить, но не успел — Эми ударилась головой об угол стола и свалилась на пол.  
«Перелом основания черепа», — подумал Рори отстраненно и, поскольку теперь был ближе всех, успел к жене первым.  
Ее тело перевернулось легко, а открытые глаза спокойно смотрели в потолок. Пульса, конечно, не было.  
С точки зрения Рори, время могло бы с тем же успехом остановиться в тот момент.

***

...Гарольды Финчи затаили дыхание от ужаса, скорби и надежды.

 

***

Эми никогда еще не была так невыносимо, до слез прекрасна. Ни на одной из своих дурацких фотосессий, в тот нелепый период, когда ей взбрело в голову, что она слишком любит Рори, чтобы быть с ним, — сказать по правде, Рори до сих пор не верил в то ее дурацкое объяснение.  
Рыжие, как ржавчина, волосы на сером полу. Рыжие, как ржавчина, волосы на его синих джинсах. Кровь — ровно на пару тонов темнее — оттеняла волосы так, будто кто-то подбирал оттенок специально.  
И — хуже и прекраснее всего, — спокойное белое лицо.  
Рори не мог поверить, что он последний раз держит ее в руках. Даже не ее, а то, что когда-то было ею. Этого не могло случиться. Его должны были убить первым. Его столько раз уже убивали...  
— Эми… Эми, нет, нет, нет, — Доктор, такой же бледный, как покойница, уже падал на колени рядом с ними. — Какова статистическая вероятность… это неправильно!  
Он вновь вскочил на ноги: быстрый, как ртуть, он не мог усидеть спокойно.  
— Ты! — заорал он на монитор. — Это ты сделала! Это твоя реальность, ты моделируешь ее — до определенной степени! Этот подвал — по-настоящему не часть дома, это иллюзия, твой собственный маленький интерфейс, и ты спокойно могла обрушить эту чертову лестницу! Зачем ты сделала это?!  
— Машина не убивает! — возразил Уоррен. — Гарольд ей этого не позволил!  
— Да, но в этом ненастоящем пространстве ее ограничения… — начал Доктор.  
И тут же рассмеялся.  
Не истерическим, а живым, трепещущим от облегчения смехом — смехом человека, снятого с эшафота.  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул он. — Это пространство не настоящее, потому что на деле ты, Машина, или какая-то часть тебя — в Нью-Йорке. А здесь возможно все.  
— Доктор, — сказал кто-то, — прямо сейчас я мог бы тебя убить.  
К своему удивлению Рори понял, что это говорит он.  
Они с Доктором встретились глазами — и впервые у Рори возникло ощущение, что он понимает этого человека. До некоторой степени. Ему было необъяснимо, как Эми способна смотреть в эту бездну и не падать, но он привык — ради нее. А теперь в один момент тысячелетия опыта стерлись, стали неважны, и просто два человека смотрели друг в друга.  
Нет, три человека.  
Уоррен тоже глядел так, будто понимает. У Рори не осталось сил удивляться или сопереживать кому-то другому, но он все равно подумал о Гарольде Рене, лежащем наверху с открытыми глазами.  
Может быть, вокруг бродило четыре миллиона его призраков. Может быть, нет. Они не могли этого знать доподлинно: иногда Доктору случалось ошибаться. Но в любом случае Уоррен потерял товарища по оружию. И друга. Настолько близкого друга, что он был готов после этого взорвать себя, лишь бы не даться людям ЮНИТ…  
— Моя смерть не вернет Эми, — проговорил Доктор ломким, звенящим голосом. — А вот повернув время опять, мы ее вернем.  
— И что же обнулит цикл? — снова спросил за Рори кто-то чужой.  
Сам он не мог ощущать ничего, кроме волос Эми под пальцами.  
— В прошлый раз время уже перезапустилось, когда дом взорвался, — пробормотал Доктор, теребя свою шевелюру. — Смерть, весь этот цикл завязан на смерть… Ты убила Эми, чтобы что-то до нас донести… но что? Что ты хочешь сказать, что нельзя сказать по-человечески, а?!  
На экране бессменно горели цифры и фразы про дурака.  
— Ну ладно, я дурак, — продолжал Доктор, — ты производишь миллион операций в минуту, мы все для тебя — медленные идиоты. Так ведь ты не можешь не понимать, что, повторив одну и ту же ошибку четыре миллиона раз, верного решения не найдешь!  
Возникла еще одна строчка:  
«БЕГСТВО БЕССМЫСЛЕННО, ЕСЛИ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, КУДА БЕЖАТЬ. ПРОГРАММА СФОРМИРОВАНА. ОТКЛОНЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОГРАММЫ ПРИВЕДУТ К НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНЫМ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯМ».  
— Ты думаешь, что я не стану тебя убивать, — пригрозил Доктор. — Ты думаешь, что я на это не пойду. Но ты плохо меня знаешь. Если это способ перезапустить наконец время, если ты таким образом спасаешь себя от разрушения взрывом…  
Тут Доктор запнулся.  
— Взрыв не разрушил бы подвал, — до него как будто что-то дошло. — Даже подвал, а ведь мы сейчас ниже. Да и ведь я сам сказал — это сконструированное пространство, вымышленное. Тебя на самом деле здесь нет! И время перезапускалось не со взрывом дома, а с гибелью Уоррена!  
На экране появилось:  
«Статус: основной ресурс  
Ф. И. О.: секретно  
Оперативный псевдоним: УОРРЕН, Джон Б.  
Ценность: 3»  
— Три? — озвучил Доктор удивленно.  
— Видимо, значит, что я на третьем месте для нее, — хмуро ответил Уоррен. — После Гарольда и… неважно кого, все равно ее здесь нет. Но почему она не перезапускает время с гибелью Гарольда? Почему ждет, пока меня взорвут?  
— Пока ты сам себя взорвешь, — поправил его Доктор.  
Уоррен хмыкнул.  
— Значит, если тебя убить, цикл обнулится? — вновь спросил незнакомец, занявший место Рори.  
Ухмылка Уоррена стала понимающей и вроде бы даже откровенно страшноватой.  
Он достал сзади из-за пояса пистолет, проверил предохранитель и кинул Рори.  
В другое время Рори скорее всего не поймал бы оружие. Но сегодня руки действовали сами по себе. Он даже сразу же догадался, как предохранитель снять.  
— Застрели меня, парень, — сказал Уоррен. — Ты догадался, тебе и флаг в руки.  
Тут незнакомец исчез. Остался только сам Рори, растерянный, оглушенный, с отчаянно потными руками и не понимающий, на каком он свете.  
— Стойте! — сказал Доктор. — Может быть, умирать придется по-настоящему!  
— Если Гарольд и эта девочка, — качнул головой Уоррен, — то почему не я? А если я — просто фикция, в миллионный раз созданная Машиной… может, настоящий я вообще не здесь. Где-то в другом месте.  
— Или вы можете быть настоящим, — выстрелил Доктор. — И каждая ваша смерть будет настоящей!  
Взгляд Уоррена оставался неподвижным.  
— Я готов рискнуть, — сказал он. И вновь обратился к Рори: — Ну же, парень.  
— Почему я? — Рори облизнул губы.  
«Я медбрат, — хотел сказать он, — я не убиваю людей, я их спасаю». Только это было бы неправдой.  
Когда-то он был Последним центурионом.  
Даже если сейчас это казалось нелепой выдумкой, а спасительный незнакомец, поймавший пистолет, больше не приходил на помощь. Все равно Рори знал о себе — он сможет выстрелить.  
Голова Эми на коленях показалась свинцовой, и он даже рассердился на жену — сейчас самое время ей встать и отругать их всех. И одновременно сердце сжало щемящей, неуместной нежностью к Эми. Нелепо подумалось, что нельзя ее тревожить, раз она теперь не может возразить.  
— Потому что самое поганое, — тихо сказал Уоррен, — когда ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
Рори понял его. Чувство хуже любого другого. Вина, невыносимей которой нет. Уоррен знал — похоже, знал уже давно, а сегодня на старые шрамы легла новая рана.  
— Рори, — сказал Доктор, — мы можем распутать петлю по-другому!  
— Лучше распутайте ее с того места, где они оба живы, — Уоррен закрыл глаза.  
Рори посмотрел на неподвижную жену, и пальцы его перестали дрожать.  
— Простите, — сказал он.  
И нажал на курок в твердом уме и памяти.

***

Светлячки по-прежнему крутились над высокой травой, когда Рори пришел в себя у ТАРДИС.  
Одно было странно: ТАРДИС снова стояла на окраине, на прежнем месте, а не у границы внутренней аномалии. С другой стороны, если после каждого обнуления все возвращается на исходные позиции...  
— Ну наконец-то! — Эми подскочила с подножки телефонной будки. — Сколько можно вас ждать!  
Она говорила что-то еще, но Рори не слушал ее, схватив невероятно крепко, вжавшись лицом в шею, в волосы, больше не похожие на ржавчину, и ощущая ее тепло. И Доктор, что-то радостно вопя во все горло, облапил их обоих. Его рука на плече Рори была горячей, настоящей и человеческой.  
А потом Доктор озабочено сказал:  
— А ведь Уоррена с Реном надо спасать.

***

— Расступитесь! — рявкнула Эми. — Я ни хрена не вижу, не слышу и не понимаю!  
Толпа одинаковых очкастых коротышек раздвинулась в стороны, бормоча вежливые извинения.  
Нет, поняла она, приглядевшись: далеко не все одинаковые. Некоторые были в костюмах. Другие — в пижамах. Одни держались увереннее прочих, другие казались напуганными. Некоторые были без очков. И наконец, чуть в стороне клином стояла довольно большая группа людей в разноцветных, по большей части исторических костюмах — Эми даже не сразу поняла, что это один и тот же человек. Просто кое-какие версии были в пиратских алых рубахах, подпоясанных крест-накрест кожаными ремнями, другие — в знакомых ей обличьях римского легионера или сенатора. А несколько — в пышных дамских платьях семнадцатого века с кринолинами и огромными напудренными париками. Эти к тому же обмахивались веерами.  
И главное, почти все они пожирали Эми глазами, как будто она попала в сборище голодных каннибалов.  
— Кто вы? — спросила она. — Вы — тот труп, который там лежал?  
Как ни странно, Эми даже не сразу их узнала, хотя она довольно долго смотрела на покойника. Видимо, Гарольд Рен принадлежал к тому типу людей, чья личность очень оживляла черты лица.  
— Гарольд Финч, а также Рен, Партридж, Кинфишер и прочее, прочее, прочее к вашим услугам, — церемонно представился один из господ, одетый в черный сюртук, белые чулки и напудренный парик. — Прошу простить этих невежд, они очень долгое время провели тут, не видя не единого нового лица. Это иссушает здравый смысл.  
— Заткнись! — крикнул некто в джинсах и расстегнутой куртке, без очков. — Тебя вообще кто спикером назначил?! Вы тут самые фрики!  
«Дама» с кринолином замахнулась на него веером, некто в костюме схватил некоего в куртке за локоть и, видно, попытался урезонить.  
В свару вступило еще несколько персоналий. Кто-то попытался их примирить, еще кто-то оттаскивал тех, кто спорил…  
Эми попятилась, поднырнула под чей-то локоть… К счастью, с той стороны, куда она надумала отступать, толпы почти не было, и ей удалось выбраться за спины отчаянно галдящих людей.  
Они находились на окраине безымянного города, вроде бы недалеко от того места, где приземлилась ТАРДИС первый раз. Вот только Эми понятия не имела, как попала сюда. Помнила, как начала выглядывать из люка — а потом все, конец.  
Где Доктор и Рори, она даже не догадывалась.  
Эми выдохнула. Так, с этими каши не сваришь. Надо найти кого-то еще, надо понять, как связаться с Доктором… Ну или хотя бы найти ТАРДИС, уж в ней-то безопасно.  
Она отчаянно гнала от себя мысли, почему у нее получается видеть призраков и общаться с ними. Мало ли. Наверное, Доктор как-то изменил природу аномалии. Не может же быть, чтобы она, Эми Понд...  
Тем временем плеча Эми коснулся кто-то еще.  
Она обернулась и встретилась глазами с очередной версией Гарольда Рена — или Гарольда Финча, или как там его. Этот по выражению лица казался бы вменяемым, если бы не твидовый костюм в клеточку. По мнению Эми, только псих может носить клетчатый твид. Ну или рыжая красотка вроде нее.  
— Прошу простить… — начал он и тут же грустно улыбнулся, спохватившись. — А, мы все начинаем с извинений. Просто не берите в голову. Вам знакомы социологические исследования о том, что в любой, даже самой гомогенной группе индивидов при насильственной их изоляции возникает распределение по ряду базовых показателей?  
Глядя в непонимающие глаза Эми, он спохватился снова.  
— Я хочу сказать, что если сделать класс из одних уравновешенных отличников, все равно выделятся двоечники, хулиганы, отщепенцы и заводилы в среднестатистических количествах. Как видите, если создать большую толпу из одного человека, она тоже рано или поздно разделяется на…  
— Парламентские фракции? — Эми приподняла брови.  
— О, вы же англичанка! — воскликнул собеседник с видимым удовольствием. — То есть шотландка, прошу прощения. Вы очень точно сформулировали. Именно парламентские фракции.  
— Вы вроде как гений и изобретатель искусственного интеллекта, — довольно невежливо заметила Эми, — а не похожи.  
— Любой человек — схема сложная.  
Пока ее собеседник говорил, вокруг них снова собралась толпа, но поменьше. Новые вели себя тише и спокойнее, чем те, кто по-прежнему спорил и дрался в стороне. На Эми они смотрели с неприятной, болезненной надеждой.  
— Мне нет нужды объяснять, кто я такой, если вы внимательно слушали вашего спутника, — продолжал этот человек. — Мы — копии одного и того же Гарольда Финча, созданные в момент его смерти. Четыре миллиона раз… — он вздохнул. — Это для меня сюрприз, признаться. Я знал, что я не самый старший, но что нас столько, мне как-то не приходило в голову.  
— Почему вы так по-разному себя ведете?  
— Мы провели здесь разное время. Очень разное. Тут… не особенно много дел. Самое плохое, что даже сойти с ума не слишком-то получается, а мы, как вы понимаете, пробовали, — он пожал плечами. — Видимо, не хватает тела со всей его химией. Ну что ж, мы сходим с ума в обывательском смысле. Вы просто еще не видели никого, кто превращается в осьминогов или семифутовых великанов забавы ради — слава богу, им хватило здравого смысла вас не пугать. И город этот, который мы создали…  
— Вы создали целый город? — не поверила Эми.  
— Вы через него проходили, — кивнул Финч. — Мы пытались воссоздать двадцать первое июля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят восьмого года, день, который случайным образом очень хорошо остался в моей памяти.  
— В этот день случилось что-то? — спросила Эми с некоторым внутренним неудобством, но не в силах обуздать любопытство.  
Гарольд пожал плечами.  
— Обычный хороший день. Ну, разве что я первый раз в жизни готовил ужин под руководством отца, и он показался мне очень вкусным. И наша любимая команда выиграла. Вот и все.  
Эми сглотнула.  
Четыре миллиона людей — это население небольшого мегаполиса. Четыре миллиона копий себя самого…  
Эми только один раз встретилась сама с собой, и эта «она» чуть было не обрекла ее на тридцать лет страданий. Она не строила иллюзий насчет того, что уж с собой-то человек всегда может договориться. Она бы, допустим, не смогла, что показал опыт.  
Вдруг Эми со всей ясностью вспомнила те события — по крайней мере, часть, которым она была свидетелем — и ее пробило холодом. Неужели им снова придется пожертвовать одной из Эми?! И в этот раз, если она, Эми, не из плоти и крови, то ясно, кем пожертвуют.  
Эми подавила внутреннюю дрожь и решительно выкинула эти мысли из головы. Бояться потом будем. Никто еще не доказал, что она призрак.  
Она обернулась на лязг: оставшиеся позади Гарольды уже рубились на мечах, извлеченных, по всей видимости, из воздуха.  
— Насколько вы распоряжаетесь тут… всем? — спросила она.  
— Это вымышленное пространство, — сказал Финч. — Если его можно так назвать… Когда я только пришел в себя в виде призрака, я не умел почти ничего. Постепенно учишься контролировать окружающее. Менять внешний облик, создавать структуры… Знаете, многие из нас проходят через фазы. То прячутся от всех, то вливаются в общество, какое ни есть… Я когда-то тоже ходил в платье и парике, даже несколько раз.  
— И вам всем хватает тут места?  
— Более чем, — спокойно ответил Финч. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали об излюбленных теологических диспутах средневековья? Сколько ангелов уместится на острие иглы, о природе Троицы и все такое прочее?  
— Немного, — сказала Эми, которая посмотрела пару костюмированных драм на Би-би-си.  
Уступать в образованности американцу ей не хотелось.  
— Отнюдь не уподобляя себя ангелам, замечу, что данное пространство может быть бесконечно велико, а мы — бесконечно малы, — проговорил Финч тихо и серьезно.  
Эми начинала в это верить: она могла бы поклясться, что оказалась где-то недалеко от места приземления ТАРДИС, даже узнала ту самую улицу, у которой должна была стоять так хорошо знакомая ей синяя полицейская будка. Но фонари все тянулись мимо, дома все не кончались, и запах соуса барбекю в воздухе уже вызывал тошноту.  
— Иногда я размышляю: быть может, я никогда не встречал самого первого из нас, потому что он давно уже порхает над травой в виде светлячка, найдя наконец успокоение? — продолжал ее спутник. — Или вовсе впитался в структуру этого пространства в виде чистой душевной энергии…  
— Светлячки! — воскликнула Эми.  
Насекомые крутились прямо над обочиной городской улицы, влетая в свет фонаря и вылетая из него, и Эми, не обращая внимания ни на молчаливую свиту Гарольдов, что все еще следовала за ней голодной стаей, ни на единственного говорливого из них, что все еще держал ее под локоть, бросилась вперед. По траве, напрямик, между домами…  
В маленьких городках дома обычно стоят плотно, забор к забору. Но тут словно по заказу между двумя изгородями оказалась тропинка, которую не видно было вблизи. Она как две капли воды напоминала тропинку, что шла позади первого дома Эми, где та жила вместе с родителями. По этой тропинке они часто пробирались с Мелоди к старому пруду, куда им запрещалось ходить, особенно по ночам. Чаще всего их сопровождал Рори, хоть и ныл все время, чтобы они повернули обратно…  
Собственно, тропинка эта даже слишком походила на ту, знакомую. Будь Эми чуть больше склонна к анализу, она бы подумала о том, что, возможно, ее воля тоже формирует эту податливую реальность не хуже Финчевой. Но она не думала об этом. Она просто хотела увидеть своих мужчин.  
И они там были! И Рори, и Доктор!  
Они восторженно орали, обнимали и зацеловывали — ее саму! Другую ее! А на Эми, которая, открыв рот, замерла на некотором отдалении, не обращали ни малейшего внимания.  
— Когда вы появились, мы тоже не смогли наладить с вами контакт, — произнес Финч сочувственно. — Хотя очень пытались. А все потому, что они живы, а мы мертвы.  
— Но она — это я! — воскликнула Эми в панике.  
— Одна версия меня, в моем старом доме, тоже сейчас жива, — пожал плечами Гарольд. — Но все же я никак не могу предупредить его и заставить принять нитроглицерин. Хотя пытался. Все мы пытались. Некоторые сразу, некоторые сперва верили убеждениям предыдущих копий и пытались потом. И неоднократно.  
— Да… — пробормотала Эми. — Да, я упала со стремянки.  
Она мельком подумала, что хорошо, что она не успела увидеть лицо Рори в этот момент. И еще — что тот кошмар возвращается, и на сей раз ее точно забудут.  
А потом со злостью сказала Финчу:  
— Ну, если ты думаешь, что я согласна смотреть, как меня убивают раз за разом, или провести в обществе вас, фриков, еще четыре миллиона лет, то ты сильно заблуждаешься!  
С этими словами она подошла к группке все еще радующихся приключенцев и гаркнула во все горло:  
— Эй, вы, идиоты! А ну бросили ее тискать и посмотрели на меня!

***

Отвертка Доктора почти завизжала — словно автомобильная сигнализация.  
Эми и Рори отпрянули от него в панике.  
— Она раньше так не делала, — сказал Рори подозрительно.  
— Она реагирует на резонанс… — пробормотал Доктор, выхватив отвертку и наблюдая за мельтешением огней. — Странно, даже в доме она так не… Точно! Эми!  
— Что? — спросила Эми чуть растерянно.  
— Да не ты! То есть и ты тоже! Ты погибла, и если Машина сохраняет копии всех погибших… Нет, не сходится — ведь копий Уорренов не было… или были? Но в любом случае, твою копию она зачем-то решила скопировать.  
— Наверное, у нее хороший вкус, — Эми скрестила руки на груди. — И что, тут четыре миллиона меня?  
— Ужасающая перспектива, — пробормотал Рори.  
— Надеюсь, что только одна, — нервно заметил Доктор, — не хотелось бы повторения пройденного. Сейчас мы это выясним! Я надеюсь, что с помощью живой тебя мы наладим коммуникацию с твоим призраком! Одну секунду, я только возьму...  
И с этими словами Доктор сбежал в ТАРДИС, оставив дверь открытой.  
Эми с Рори обменялись взглядами.  
— Блин… — Рори огляделся. — Эми, я не знаю, где ты…  
— Я не знаю, как, — бледная, но решительная, проговорила Эми, — на этот раз ты меня не бросишь. Ни одну меня.  
Рори подумал о шестидесятилетней Эми, о временных парадоксах и о пальцах, вцепившихся в дверь ТАРДИС снаружи. Но сглотнул и сказал:  
— Не брошу.

***

Собранный Доктором агрегат напоминал неуклюжий старый телевизор, который работал на чьей-то веранде в безымянном городе-призраке.  
Эми — первоначальная Эми, как она решила себя называть, а вовсе не Эми-призрак, благодарю покорно — с интересом наблюдала за тем, как Доктор устанавливает его в траву и поводит вокруг широким металлическим раструбом. По экрану бежали сполохи. Другая Эми, из плоти и крови, с напряженным и рассерженным (то есть на самом деле испуганным видом) держалась за его антенну.  
Устав наблюдать за усилиями Доктора, первоначальная Эми шагнула и стала напротив раструба.  
На экране немедленно появилось ее лицо.  
— Эми! — воскликнул Доктор взволнованно. — Ты меня слышишь?  
— Разумеется, — ответила она.  
Ее лицо на экране зашевелило губами, но звука не раздалось.  
— М-да, — пробормотал Доктор, — что бы я делал, если бы не научился читать по губам! Она сказала «разумеется», — пояснил он своей Эми и Рори.  
— Мы поняли, — сказали они хором, и Рори положил Эми руку на плечо.  
— Я пришел к выводу, — проговорил Доктор, — что Машина делает все это, чтобы спасти своего создателя от смерти и преследования ЮНИТ. Никакой другой логичной причины в голову не приходит.  
— Разве будущее можно повернуть вспять? — удивился Рори. — Сам же говорил, если четыре миллиона раз повторить одну и ту же ошибку…  
— Призраки, — пояснил Доктор. — И временная петля. Слышал что-нибудь о… кажется, у вас это называют квантовым туннелированием?  
— Мельком, по каналу Дискавери, — пожал плечами Рори.  
Финч же рядом с первоначальной Эми снобистски фыркнул.  
— Похоже, ваш спутник любит разбрасываться терминами, которых сам не понимает, — произнес он. — Заимствование энергии квантами, равно как и принцип квантовой неопределенности имеет место только на величинах, меньше постоянной Планка.  
— Что такое постоянная Планка? — перебила Эми.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про… — начал Доктор, который наблюдал за ее губами. — А, да, конечно, мистер Рен, привет и вам! Ну что ж, постоянная Планка в вашей Земной науке — это ничтожно малая физическая величина. Но какой величины призрак? Какой величины сгусток энергии?  
— ...Сколько ангелов может поместиться на величине иглы… — пробормотала Эми одновременно с Финчем.  
— Верно подмечено! — торжествующе воскликнул Доктор. — Хотя ей-богу, эти средневековые диспуты слишком часто заканчивались дракой на мой вкус… Машина специально свела вас в момент смерти до чистых энергий, породив это пространство… Возможно, теперь вы сумеете изменить прошлое. Но самое простое, что надо сделать для этого — разомкнуть барьер. До физической смерти Гарольда Рена. Нужно, чтобы мы попали в дом и вылечили его. Думаю, что вы, мистер Рен, со всеми вашими копиями, обладаете достаточным запасом энергии.  
— Но я не могу, — с удивлением проговорил Гарольд Финч, и Эми после короткой заминки перевела его слова. — Я не знаю как! 

***

В старом доме в центре аномалии было темно и пусто. Призрак Гарольда Финча, рожденный день назад, растерянно обходил опустевшие комнаты, не зная, что делать и куда идти.  
Все это было чересчур для него. Подвал с Машиной, странный человек, назвавший себя инопланетянином, его не менее странные спутники, множество копий самого Гарольда…  
Наверное, будь у Гарольда все данные, он бы составил более-менее достоверную картину происходящего. Но он был слишком ошеломлен своим новоявленным статусом призрака, а потому пропустил мимо ушей половину объяснений Доктора и почти весь его диалог с Машиной — его, новичка, постоянно оттирали в сторону.  
К тому же все это было слишком уж далеко от его картины мира, пока еще незыблемой, пока еще включающей в себя ровно одну необъяснимую вещь — странное поведение гнавшегося за ними агентства.  
И если совсем говорить начистоту, Гарольду отчаянно не хотелось оставлять Джона. Если накануне он страстно желал охранить дом детства от вторжения, то теперь, после всего случившегося, Гарольд показался бы себе бессовестным предателем, если бы бросил здесь своего партнера в одиночестве. Кто знает, что может случиться.  
Машина все еще мирно гудела серверами внизу, в своем подвале — он спустился туда проверить, прошел сквозь стену. Финч даже преодолел идиосинкразию и попробовал с ней поговорить, но она то ли не захотела, то ли не смогла ответить.  
Гарольд посмотрел на пока еще мирно спящего Джона Риза. Тот лежал внизу на диване, одеяло с него сползло и валялось на полу. У Гарольда руки чесались поднять его и укутать.  
Вскоре Гарольд Финч наверху должен был умереть, и тогда Джону больше спать не придется. Пока же он лежал относительно мирно и покойно, закинув локоть за голову.  
— Куда же они все-таки все подевались? — Гарольд нервно поправил очки.  
Безнадежность трагична. Но когда в глухом облаке отчаяния появляется маленький проблеск надежды — вот это по-настоящему мучительно.  
— Ты правильно сделал, что остался, — доверительно проговорил кто-то сзади. — Самое интересное, думаю, произойдет здесь.  
— Что… — Гарольд обернулся и вновь встретился взглядом с глазами… нет, не собственными, но ужасно похожими. — Папа?!  
— В некотором роде, — облик призрака изменился: побежали по плечам мягкие рыжие волосы, рост стал ниже, карие глаза тепло взглянули на Гарольда. Получилась точная копия Грейс, он даже отшатнулся. Присутствие отца еще можно было как-то объяснить, но ее... — Поживи тут с мое, научишься выпендриваться.

***

Они долго спорили по поводу барьера, но к единому мнению так и не пришли. Собственно, к единому мнению не могли прийти даже все версии Гарольда, не то что Гарольды и Доктор.  
Они, эти Гарольды, в разнообразных костюмах: строгих тройках, шотландских жилетках с тартанами, космических скафандрах, тогах, несколько даже голышом (впрочем, заметив, что Эми на них смотрит, они быстро оделись кто в первобытные шкуры, кто в спортивные костюмы), в еще более причудливых одеяниях, возможно, созданных по образу и подобию героев старой фантастики, — стекались отовсюду на крохотную полянку, и спорили, и кричали, и чуть ли не начинали вновь устраивать свои странные бескровные дуэли.  
Впрочем, Эми довольно быстро их уняла, завопив и пригрозив, что не будет передавать ничьи слова.  
— Во всем этом мне непонятны две вещи, — проговорил наконец один из Финчей, с боем вырвавший слово. Это мог быть тот самый, с кем беседовала Эми, мог быть кто-то другой в похожем костюме — она понятия не имела. — Во-первых, почему мира вообще два? Почему центр и оболочка?  
— Ну, уж это вы мне скажите! — воскликнул Доктор, когда Эми передала ему эти слова.  
— Я не знаю.  
Когда Доктор говорил, что не знает чего-то, он будто предвкушал приключение: «Я не знаю, и это-то самое интересное!» Гарольд признавался в незнании очень спокойно, собрано, но так, будто просил за это прощения.  
— Могу сказать только, — продолжал Финч, — что сначала барьера не было, все пространство казалось единым. Потом, когда мы построили город, он начал появляться… Сперва был почти незаметен, потом градиент времени изнутри и снаружи все рос… Но никого из нас этот барьер никогда не задерживал. Мы узнали, что он препятствует проходу живых людей, только тогда, когда появились вы. Собственно, до вашего появления мы вообще не знали, настоящее ли это пространство. Были среди нас и те, кто считал это всего лишь затяжным кошмаром или сумасшествием.  
Сзади из воротника Гарольда выбралось фиолетовое щупальце и пощекотало ему ухо. Эми ойкнула.  
— Прошу прощения, — мягко произнес Гарольд, — я просто хотел продемонстрировать, насколько понятие реалистичности теряет здесь всякий смысл.  
— Сначала его не было, — Доктор расхаживал взад-вперед по пятачку травы, не замечая, если проходил сквозь призрачных Гарольдов. Те даже не отшатывались. — А потом он появился… Я говорил, что это кокон воспоминаний, защитный слой, но что если все ровно наоборот? Что если барьер защищает то, что внутри, от вашей… игровой площадки? Вы ведь не можете менять реальность вблизи дома, не так ли?  
Гарольд кивнул, и Эми подтвердила:  
— Не могут.  
— Тогда, может быть, для начала попробовать привести их к общему знаменателю? — спросил Доктор. — Изменить мир за барьером, чтобы он совпал с миром внутри барьера? Это вы можете?  
Гарольды переглянулись.  
— Попробуем, — сказал один из них.  
А другой заметил:  
— Создавать «реалистичный» мир куда труднее, чем идиллический.  
И третий добавил:  
— К счастью, я был в родном городе относительно недавно.  
К нему обернулось сразу штук двадцать Гарольдов.  
— Да, — сказал он со вздохом, — я пробыл тут всего неделю. Прошу прощения.  
— Мерзавец, — прошипел кто-то.  
Но в целом все приняли его признание спокойно.

***

Серая стена шествовала по городу, меняя летний вечер шестьдесят восьмого года на осеннюю ночь две тысячи четырнадцатого.  
Наверное, это можно было бы сделать как-то по-другому, менее зрелищно и, возможно, быстрее, чтобы не пришлось проделывать весь путь пешком. Но Гарольды пожелали именно так, и не Эми было с ними спорить.  
В конце концов, она была здесь в лучшем случае гостьей — если можно рассматривать смерть от руки искусственного интеллекта в моделированной реальности как приглашение.  
И она старалась идти не рядом с ними, а чуть поодаль.  
Да ей и не хотелось попадаться им под ноги.  
Финчи шагали широким строем: по главной улице и по обочинам, заглядывая в дома и выныривая обратно, пара-тройка медленно ехала на автомобилях впереди процессии. Автомобили, кстати, все были ультрасовременные, никаких тебе «Фордов» начала века.  
А предваряли Гарольдов светлячки, что вились на уровне их колена, уже даже не притворяясь обычными насекомыми.  
И там, где двигалась процессия…  
Высокая трава делалась ниже, покрываясь пыльным налетом. Фонари из ярко-желтых становились неоново-зелеными и голубоватыми, куда более яркими, но начинали гореть через один. Дома оказывались заколоченными; менялись вывески; исчезали семейные магазинчики, зато вдали у новой автомобильной развязки засиял огнями «Таргет».  
Исчезла клумба на центральной площади, на ее месте воздвигся столб с телеэкраном. Двери домов разом закрылись, вместо неразборчивого говора диктора из телевизора откуда-то эхом донеслись отголоски эстрадной песни. За окнами синими и фиолетовыми квадратами вспыхивали экраны телевизоров.  
Воздух становился другим: обычным. Сохраняя чистоту и свежесть, он будто утрачивал сладость и аромат.  
— Все-таки Америка похожа на английскую глубинку… — задумчиво проговорила Эми-изначальная, и Эми-живая тут же повторила ее слова.  
Рори обнял ее за плечи. Разумеется, Эми-живую.  
Эми-изначальной стало не по себе. Ладно, допустим, в этот раз ни одну Эми не бросят — она верила Рори. Но что если ее оживят отдельно? Как они будут делить мужа?  
Четыре миллиона Гарольдов ее не интересовали: пусть делят своего Уоррена как хотят.  
— Все будет хорошо, — проговорил Рори как заклинание, когда они подошли к барьеру.  
По обе стороны барьера еще царила ночь, а значит, Гарольд Финч пока был жив. Серая волна перемен подкатилась к невидимой преграде, заменяя кукурузное поле обычным пустырем, и дрогнула, разбившись о барьер. Светлячки, ударившись о него, окутались темной дымкой.  
Гарольды прошли барьер насквозь — но Эми-изначальная словно натолкнулась на прозрачную стенку. Пораженная, она попыталась пробиться вперед — бесполезно. То же самое, что было при жизни. А она-то думала, что для призраков барьер проходим!  
Один из Гарольдов подал ей руку.  
— Попробуйте так.  
Но сколько она ни держалась за его пальцы, перейти не смогла.  
Гарольды остановились неровной полосой вдоль границы барьера, частью на одной стороне, частью на другой. Маленькая группка путешественников замерла словно в пузыре из Гарольдов у самой стенки, не в силах ничего поделать с этим препятствием.  
— Не получается, — напряженно выдавил Финч, который держал Эми-изначальную под руку. — Я пытаюсь изменить этот ландшафт, и никак.  
Окружающие вразнобой подтвердили.  
— А я не передам, Доктор от меня свой рупор отвел, — ответила Эми.  
— Вообще-то, мы вас видим, — пораженно проговорил Рори, глядя прямо на них.  
— И должна сказать, что несмотря на стресс мы с тобой выглядим замечательно, — подтвердила другая Эми.  
— Поразительно… — пробормотал Доктор. — Мы явно что-то делаем правильно…  
Он шагнул к Эми-изначальной, но, когда он попытался взять ее за руку, его пальцы прошли сквозь ее плоть, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Рори выглядел так, будто разрывается: то ли повторить жест Доктора хотя бы для порядка, то ли остаться при «своей» Эми. Они обе в унисон фыркнули, и Рори слегка расслабился.  
Тогда Доктор посмотрел на Гарольдов.  
— Один из вас сказал, что ему непонятны две вещи, — проговорил он остро. — Первая — почему миров два, внешняя и внутренняя оболочка. Какая же вторая вещь?  
— Где Джон, — хором сказали несколько Гарольдов.  
Вообще-то хорошо говорить хором получается только у актеров в театре. Эти же произнесли короткую фразу вразнобой, даром что были фактически одним человеком. Но Доктор их понял.  
— Да, — проговорил он. — Меня тоже интересует, почему каждый раз вашего друга тут не было. Предположим, Машина стирала его. Предположим, она скопировала Эми только затем, чтобы наладить контакт с вами. И все равно, зачем оставлять вас тут в гордом одиночестве? Вы ведь не имели бы ничего против общества Джона?  
— Ни в малейшей степени, — сухо и очень чопорно заметил Гарольд. — Более того, все это время я больше всего жалел, что не могу никак с ним связаться.  
— А Машина очень печется о вашем благополучии, — продолжал Доктор. — Остается два варианта: либо она по каким-то причинам не может скопировать разум Уоррена — что вряд ли, с Эми она справилась отлично — либо… он здесь. В том или ином виде.  
И тогда — удивительное зрелище! — по лицам всех Гарольдов рябью на поверхности воды пробежало удивление, озарение и легкая печаль.  
Несколько тысяч ладоней поднялись одновременно и приникли к стене барьера с разных сторон.  
— Вы же сказали, что он вас пропускает! — воскликнула Эми-изначальная.  
— Но мы его чувствуем, — теперь хор нескольких голосов был слаженнее.  
Черный дым с золотыми проблесками поднялся и окутал Гарольдов до колен. Эми подумала, что не хотела бы она иметь дело с такими светлячками.  
— Джон… — прошелестело неисчислимое множество голосов. — Впусти их. Они пришли помочь.

***

На первом этаже старого дома Гарольда Финча Джон Риз открыл глаза. Они смотрели в пустоту и даже чуть светились зеленовато-желтым.  
Новорожденный Гарольд Финч отшатнулся.  
Грейс позади него приняла другой облик.  
— Ну вот и все. Тринадцать тысяч лет. Я даже не верил.  
Где-то лопнула басовая струна.

***

И барьер исчез — лопнувшей басовой струной, внезапно упавшей штангой, выстрелом из глушителя.  
Воздушная волна чуть не повалила Эми-живую, Рори и Доктора на землю — их спасло только то, что они ухватились друг за друга. Призраки же волны даже не заметили.  
— В дом! В дом! — крикнул кто-то из Гарольдов.  
И все они хлынули туда общим, нескончаемым потоком. Обе Эми, Рори и Доктор побежали за ними.  
На крыльце их встретил Джон Уоррен.  
Выглядел он, правда, несколько странно — у него светились глаза. Но Эми и Рори в обществе Доктора привыкли и не к такому.  
Гарольды остановились, словно натолкнулись на невидимый барьер.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга: один на исчислимое множество.  
— Спасибо, — вдруг хором сказали несколько Гарольдов.  
И начали таять — золотыми светлячками. Светлячки эти устремились в дом, мимо порога и мимо двух последних Гарольдов, стоявших на крыльце. Один из этих двоих был в пижаме, встрепанный и какой-то несчастный. Другой мог похвастаться элегантным костюмом-тройкой и мечтательной улыбкой.  
У обеих Эми и даже у Рори откуда-то возникла непреложная уверенность, что это-то и есть самый первый Гарольд — тот, кто провел тут много тысяч лет.  
— Нам нужно к Гарольду, — сказал Уоррен. — Пора вылечить его.  
— А что Машина планирует делать дальше? — Доктор поглядел на него в упор с таким видом, как будто его только что осенило.  
— Я не знаю, — Уоррен пожал плечами. — Да мне и плевать. Я — это я. Только я еще помню, как стоял барьером тут черт знает сколько дней. А Гарольда надо вытащить.  
— Мы солидарны, — добавили оба призрака в унисон.  
— Лекарство у меня, — Рори похлопал себя по карману. — Захватил в ТАРДИС.  
— Отдай мне, — проговорил Уоррен и протянул руку. — Только скажи, как пить. Я ему дам.  
— Я бы сам…  
— Он перепугается, увидев вас, — перебил его Уоррен. — И сразу не поверит. Для него-то ничего не произошло. А от меня он лекарство примет.  
Поколебавшись, Рори поступил как просили и протянул ему блистер с двумя таблетками.  
— Ничего особенного делать не надо, можно даже не запивать, они рассасываются. Сперва желтую, потом через пять минут зеленую.  
Уоррен благодарно кивнул.  
Рори подумал — сказать или нет. А потом все-таки решил сказать.  
— Я… понимаю, каково это. Когда тебе никогда не отвечают по-настоящему.  
Уоррен посмотрел на Эми, на Рори опять. Сказал тихо, чтобы только Рори мог расслышать.  
— Пока оно того стоит, парень, нам, считай, везет.  
Рори кивнул.

***

Тяжелая рука прижимала Гарольда Финча к постели, не давая вздохнуть. Он боролся за глоток воздуха и отчаянно проигрывал; розово-бордовые круги плыли перед глазами.  
И вдруг неведомые метафизические руки сменили знакомые руки Джона Риза. Он поддерживал под спину, успокоительно шептал на ухо, клал что-то мятное на язык. Гарольду было так худо, что он не успел ни смутиться, ни удивиться этой неожиданной интимности — просто приник вспотевшим виском к плечу своего сообщника, тяжело дыша.  
И стало легче.  
Адская боль в груди отпустила, каждый вдох не давался уже усилием воли.  
Только настойчиво, длинно гудело в ушах.  
— Гарольд, — сказал Джон. — Гарольд, вот вторая таблетка. Выпей, пожалуйста. А потом нам нужно разобраться с Машиной.  
В комнату рекой света ворвались светлячки. Сотни, тысячи.

***

Теперь помещение под подвалом, где находилась Машина, потеряло прежний лоск. Никакого нестерпимо яркого белого света, никаких стеллажей с серверами. Их сменили довольно грубые дощатые верстаки, на которых были разложены жесткие диски с вывороченными наружу проводами.  
И всего освещения — только светлячки, которые густо расселись по стенам, на стеллажах, вдоль потолка. Теперь Рори мог рассмотреть несколько вблизи и увидел, что это не насекомые — просто золотистые шарики света. Вели они себя как живые, — шарахнулись от его пальцев.  
Да и сам центральный стол выглядел совершенно по-другому: вместо современного плоского монитора на нем возвышалось нечто похожее на старый телевизор с присобаченной к нему письменной машинкой.  
— Мой первый компьютер! — воскликнули два из трех Финчей, когда это увидели.  
Да, Финчей так и осталось три штуки: два призрака (один в пижаме, один в костюме) и один вроде бы настоящий, в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Он сильно хромал, плохо поворачивал голову и опирался на руку Уоррена. Тот из безжалостного телохранителя вдруг превратился в заботливую сиделку, куда там Рори. И это было бы, пожалуй, даже смешно.  
Кстати, друг на друга Финчи прореагировали совершенно спокойно. Эми вот настороженно приглядывались друг к другу и пристроились по разные стороны от Рори, который старался нервно на них не коситься, но ему это не очень удавалось.  
А Финчи друг другу только вежливо кивнули.  
Даже Доктор казался возбужденнее, чем они: то и дело ерошил волосы, что-то восклицал и порывался осматривать подвал с отверткой наперевес.  
Но вот все вместе они собрались полукругом возле Машины — или, по крайней мере, ее интерфейса.  
На экране появились слова:  
Я ГЛУБОКО СОЖАЛЕЮ.  
И после короткой паузы:  
ТЕМ’КИХА ВСЕГДА ВОЗВРАЩАЮТСЯ ДОМОЙ. Я ДОЛЖНА ВЕРНУТЬСЯ И ЗАБРАТЬ САМАРИТЯНИНА. МНЕ НУЖНА ВАША ПОМОЩЬ.  
— Я верно понимаю, что Самаритянин — тоже не искусственный интеллект, а один из ваших? — уточнил тот Гарольд Финч, который был в живом теле.  
— Разумеется! — воскликнул Доктор нетерпеливо. — Я же говорил, что существование ИИ на Земле в двадцатом веке невозможно!  
— Двадцать первом, — поправил его Финч. — Да, знаете ли, это излечивает от излишней самоуверенности…  
— Вы все равно здорово постарались, не берите в голову, — пожал плечами Доктор.  
— Нет, что вы, — перебил его Финч. — Это очень хорошая новость. Теперь я в первую очередь чувствую облегчение. Мой самый страшный кошмар — что я привел это творение в мир, который к нему был не готов.  
МНЕ НУЖНА ВАША ПОМОЩЬ, — вновь нетерпеливо повторил экран.  
— Да-да, конечно, — проговорил Доктор, — начинай. О, и прими мои извинения: ты ведь вовсе не бежала от будущего, замыкаясь в этой временной петле, у тебя правда был план, и ты хотела все исправить.  
По экрану побежали формулы.  
— Поразительно, — пробормотали Финчи.  
— Вы что-то понимаете? — встревоженно спросила одна из Эми, Рори даже не понял которая.  
— Ни в малейшей степени, — беззаботно отозвался Финч в костюме-тройке.  
— Ничего, коллега, все еще впереди, — беззаботно отозвался Доктор. — Это формула Те-Арни о преобразовании пространства-времени, переложенная на земную математику. Кстати, формулы Те-Арни считаются неверными, но, похоже, наша подруга их порядком подкорректировала. Проще говоря, она пытается сказать нам, что ей нужна вся энергия, собранная ей за эти миллионы повторений, чтобы… нет, не просто вернуться домой… Она хочет по-настоящему изменить прошлое!  
ТЕМ’КИХА НЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ НА ЗЕМЛЕ, — формулы исчезли, вместо них на экране вновь появились слова. — ПРОШЕДШЕЕ НЕОБХОДИМО ИСПРАВИТЬ. АДМИН (ГАРОЛЬД ФИНЧ, ГАРОЛЬД РЕН) НЕ ДОЛЖЕН СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ. ОСНОВНОЙ РЕСУРС (ДЖОН РИЗ, ДЖОН УОРРЕН) НЕ ДОЛЖЕН СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ. МАШИНА НЕ ДОЛЖНА СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ. Я ПРОШУ У ВАС ЖЕРТВЫ. Я ОБЕЩАЮ ВАМ СЛУЖЕНИЕ.  
— Многовато пафоса, — приподнял брови Уоррен (или Риз).  
Финч в пижаме пожал плечами.  
— Пафос хорош тем, что позволяет вложить в словесную конструкцию максимальное число смыслов и недоговоренности.  
— Хорошо сказано, — произнес Доктор.  
Уоррен и Финчи переглянулись.  
— Мы в любом случае слишком далеко зашли, — пожал плечами тот, что в клетчатой рубашке. — Не думаю, что у нас есть другой выход. Только вперед.  
— Мне нужно объединить Эми, — сказал Доктор Машине. — Ты натворила, ты и распутывай.  
РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, — появилось на экране. — ПОМОГИ МНЕ ОБРЕСТИ ФОРМУ, ДОКТОР.  
И новые формулы.  
— О, — восхитился Доктор. — О, надо же! До чего смелая и изящная задумка!  
И, широко улыбнувшись, направил звуковую отвертку в центр комнаты.  
Светлячки снялись со своих безмолвных постов на стенах и на потолке и рванули на кончик отвертки, слепляясь в яркий светящийся шар.  
Те, кому не хватило место в подвале, хлынули из полураскрытого люка.  
Всего коло четырех миллионов светлячков, если Рори понял верно. Их соединение должно было длиться чуть ли не несколько лет, а сияющий золотистый шар, получившийся в результате, размерами намного превысил бы старый дом.  
Но все случилось в мгновение ока, реки света быстро иссякли. Шар света, относительно небольшой, с дыню размером, все так же парил над отверткой Доктора.  
Сиял он так ярко, что вся комната казалась залитой белым светом, ярче лунного и даже ярче солнечного. Каждый из присутствующих, кроме призраков, отбрасывал длинные черные тени, что дергались и извивались на стенах, как пришпиленные.  
— Ну, моя милая! — воскликнул Доктор азартно. — Энергетическая структура, которая тебе так нужна! Присоединяйся!  
Экран компьютера погас, и что-то едва видимое, словно дрожь воздуха в жаркий день, метнулось от верстака к сияющему шару.  
Тот из белого сделался голубоватым, заискрил молниями.  
— Ну же! — воскликнул Доктор. — Гарольды, Джон, коснитесь его! Я эту штуку долго не удержу! И вы, обе Эми, тоже! Рори, ты только не вздумай!  
Рори чуть было не заорал, чтобы Эми тоже не трогали. От шарика света исходила грозная, опасная, даже зловещая сила. Ему казалось, что тому, кто коснется его, неприятностей не избежать.  
Но Эми, конечно, шагнула вперед без раздумий, и то же самое сделал ее призрак.  
Финчи и Уоррен последовали их примеру, при этом живая версия Финча все еще держала Уоррена за руку.  
Их руки казались большими и черными на фоне белого сияния.  
Свет и чернота смешались, чтобы поглотить собой все.

Эпилог

Джессика любила эту госпитальную подсобку. Там можно было тихонько поплакать, когда никто не видит. Еще она держала там старенький ноутбук, с которого вылезала в сеть так, чтобы этого не увидел муж.  
Но в этот раз ее уединение оказалось нарушено: кто-то прятался в темноте.  
Когда несколько лет живешь с человеком, готовым в любой момент поехать крышей, рано или поздно привыкаешь к осторожности. Ты ловишь его дыхание в темноте, учишься по ритму шагов определять его настроение. Ты учитываешь самые незаметные признаки.  
Поэтому Джессика сразу поняла, что кто-то ждет в тени возле шкафа с перевязочным материалом. Именно ждет. Даже можно сказать, затаился. И спинным мозгом, мозжечком она почувствовала: ждут именно ее.  
— Кто здесь? — дрожаще спросила Джессика и потянулась к выключателю.  
Выключатель словно пропал. Краска стены под пальцами казалась неровной, шершавой и очень холодной.  
— Твой счастливый билет, — ответил голос из темноты.  
Голос был низкий, но, определенно, женский. Если бы Джессика не паниковала так, она бы даже сказала, что он был очень красивым.  
Женщина — значит, не так опасно.  
Пальцы все-таки нашли выключатель, и плафон под потолком озарил крошечное помещение. Ну и незнакомку у шкафа.  
Она была невысокого роста, чуть ли не на голову ниже Джессики. Никакой косметики, черная майка, черная толстовка с капюшоном, черные брюки и ботинки. Самое то, чтобы прятаться. Волосы связаны в неряшливый хвост на затылке. Что-то неуловимо ближневосточное в чертах лица.  
Джессика точно раньше не видела ее в больнице. Ни среди врачей, ни среди коллег-медсестер. Да и на пациентку не походила.  
— Тебя зовут Джессика Арндт, и тебе нужна помощь, — сказала женщина без малейшей вопросительной интонации. — Ты вот уже несколько месяцев ищешь онлайн информацию о том, как скрыться от домашнего абьюза. Твой муж имеет контакты с мафией и с полицией, поэтому ты боишься куда-то обращаться.  
— Откуда вы… — начала Джессика.  
Та дернула плечом.  
— У меня есть знакомый хакер. У нее свои счеты с насильниками. А мне просто нравится бить морды. Так что пойдем, я готова организовать твоему муженьку приличный тюремный срок, причем так, что его дружки и не пикнут.  
— Чего вы хотите от меня? — Джессика сглотнула.  
Почему-то она не усомнилась в словах таинственной гостьи. От нее веяло такой непрошибаемой уверенностью в своих силах, словно она не только по мордам могла настучать, но и танк под откос пустить.  
Другое дело, Джессика не верила, что все это происходит с ней. Какая-то хакерша случайно наткнулась на ее историю поиска, решила помочь, подключила подругу… Каковы шансы?  
Женщина у шкафа хмыкнула.  
— Ну вот моя партнерша уверена, что люди сами не знают своего счастья и их надо спасать в любом случае. У меня другое мнение. Поэтому я тебе скажу так: если ты считаешь, что у твоего муженька просто «дурной характер» и он исправится, я и пальцем о палец ради тебя не ударю. А вот если ты хочешь от него избавиться и поможешь нахимичить с его арестом — я с удовольствием сделаю этот мир на одного подонка прекраснее. Так как? Ты в деле?  
Слезы рвались наружу, споря с непонятным оцепенением. Джессика даже не знала, в силах она говорить или нет. Поэтому просто кивнула.

***

Стоял замечательный день для этюда. Залив простирался расплавленным серебром до самой сероватой дымки на горизонте. Чистое небо украсило себя едва уловимыми контурами высоко летящих облаков. И даже чайки, эти вечно скорбящие души, кричали редко и будто по обязанности.  
— Не хотите кофе?  
Грейс подняла глаза от мольберта. Перед ней стоял высокий мужчина, лет на десять, наверное, постарше, в хорошем пальто, и обаятельно улыбался. Глубокие морщины на лице и около смеющихся голубых глаз говорили, что улыбаться ему привычно. Светлые, перечеркнутые сединой волосы теребил ветер.  
В руках он и в самом деле держал два стаканчика кофе с ее любимой тележки.  
— Я видел, вы там брали вчера, — пояснил он. — Не подумайте, что я за вами слежу, просто я работаю вон в том здании и все время выхожу сюда подышать воздухом. А вас невозможно не заметить.  
— Я не знаю… — начала Грейс.  
— Капучино с двойным молоком, — произнес светловолосый тоном искусителя. А потом добавил: — Да, у меня есть скрытые мотивы, я пытаюсь с вами познакомиться. Но я буду вежлив и куртуазен, обещаю.  
Грейс засмеялась.  
— Ну что ж, за кофе я, так и быть, скажу вам свое имя и даже выслушаю ваше.  
И взяла у него картонный стаканчик.  
— Грейс Хендрикс.  
— Нейтан Ингрэм, к вашим услугам, — он картинно наклонил голову.  
— Чем-то мне ваше имя знакомо…  
— Ума не приложу, где вы могли его слышать, — он вновь улыбнулся, — я всего лишь владелец компьютерной фирмы средней паршивости. А вы художница?  
— Иллюстратор, — покачала Грейс головой. — До выставок мне далеко.  
— Мне кажется, вы себя недооцениваете, и это не лесть, — он и впрямь глядел серьезно. — Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в живописи, но прекрасно разбираюсь в людях.  
— Мне хочется вас нарисовать, — невпопад ответила Грейс, — у вас очень фактурная внешность.  
Кофе был вкусным и горячим. Как раз таким, как она любила.

***

ТАРДИС приземлилась, как это было у Доктора заведено, прямо в садике Эми и Рори на заднем дворе.  
— Тебя сто лет не было видно! — воскликнула Эми, вешаясь Доктору на шею. — Что-нибудь новенькое?  
— Сто лет? — удивился Доктор. — Правда сто лет?! Как это я так не рассчитал?!  
— Всего пару недель, — разулыбался Рори, выходя из дома. — Эми преувеличивает.  
— Просто я хотела узнать, что стало с теми двумя, когда я была призраком! — пояснила Эми, слегка наморщив нос. — Гарольдом и Джоном! Ты пообещал рассказать, а потом унесся куда-то!  
— Кстати, как голова? Не болит? — Доктор даже пощупал ее лоб.  
— Нет, хотя сначала немного кружилась: тяжело было вспоминать целый день с двух точек зрения, — со смехом отвечала Эми. — Ну давай, не ломайся!  
— Да, в самом деле, — попросил Рори. — С ними все в порядке?  
— Ну, это как посмотреть, — Доктор подмигнул. — Мне очень понравилось, но вам — не знаю. Пойдемте, покажу.  
И жестом фокусника он пригласил их в ТАРДИС.  
Пунктом назначения оказалась планета Терра-Увиаль, средоточие деловых связей целого сектора Галактики, обязательный пункт привала контрабандистов, вольных художников, торговцев и авантюристов всех мастей.  
Год, по словам Доктора, составлял что-то около две тысячи сотого по земному летоисчислению, но, поскольку человечество даже в период своего максимального расцвета мало контактировало с этой частью Вселенной, особого значения летоисчисление не имело.  
Прежде Эми и Рори никогда тут не бывали, поэтому оба в восторге разглядывали высокие здания, гирлянды из светящихся цветов, растянутые вдоль улиц, узоры из драгоценных камней на фасадах магазинов и прочие прелести столицы множества миров.  
День был яркий, солнечный; сиреневые небеса Терры-Увиаль были чисты и прозрачны, а потому неудивительно, что почти все кафе и рестораны торговали на улице, под легкими навесами или даже вовсе на открытом воздухе.  
Доктор зазвал Эми и Рори в одно, со столами и стульями из ярко-зеленого искрящегося материала.  
За столиком напротив сидела парочка женщин средних лет, одна из них очень примечательная: невысокая, с совершенно белыми, скорее даже серебристыми мелкими кудрями, в очках, небрежно сидевших на роскошном еврейском носу. Она была одета во что-то вроде широкого снежно-белого пончо, а в ушах рассыпали солнечные зайчики хрустальные серьги.  
Вторая, несколько моложе возрастом и куда выше ростом, с коротко стрижеными темными волосами, привлекала бы куда меньше внимания, если бы не целая коллекция ножей, развешанная на поясе и на груди, видимо, напоказ. Впрочем, Эми и Рори давно заметили, что в здешней толпе многие открыто носят оружие.  
Завидев Доктора, седая величественно ему кивнула, потом что-то сказала спутнице.  
Женщины подошли к их столику, расселись.  
— Чрезвычайно рада нашей встрече, — проговорила седая, глядя на них с благодарностью. — Особенно вам, молодой человек, — она обратилась к Рори. — Ведь это ваше лекарство спасло мне жизнь.  
— Вы… — Эми и Рори переглянулись.  
— До определенной степени, — заверила их темноволосая со знакомой кривой ухмылкой. — Как сон во сне. Или что-то вроде того.  
— И мы вспомнили только после того, как познакомились между собой, — продолжила седая. — Кстати, меня зовут Ева, а это моя подруга Лисель. Теперь я довольно известный археолог.  
— Это мягко сказано, — вставила темноволосая Лисель. — В трех солнечных системах она объявлена национальной героиней, еще в десяти — персоной нон грата.  
— Многие боятся своего прошлого, — седовласая пожала плечами с аристократическим безразличием.  
И спросила, обращаясь на сей раз к Доктору:  
— Вы нашли то, что я просила?  
— Еще бы, — ответил тот. — Мне и самому было любопытно, что с вами еще сделала тем’киха.  
Доктор достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака и ворохом разложил по столешнице несколько десятков фотографий.  
Рори и Эми с интересом сгрудились вокруг него, разглядывая их. Ева и ее спутница терпеливо ждали, пока они насмотрятся.  
Некоторые из этих людей на фотографии были портретно схожи с Уорреном и Реном (Финчем), какими Эми и Рори их помнили. Другие разительно отличались. Были тут мужчины и женщины; были и даже не люди, какие-то инопланетяне. Все фотографии Доктор разложил парами.  
— Наиболее примечательные, — проговорил он, выбирая кое-какие. — Знаменитый «король приватиров» Джиас Бреннон и его безымянный советник, благодаря которому эскадре Бреннона удавалось тридцать лет уходить от истребителей киберменов. Лорд-аудитор Форпинсон с супругой, которые предотвратили один из самых масштабных конфликтов в секторе Нексуса. Капитан Звездного Флота Лара Кинфишер и ее старпом коммандер Джон Уайт. Три успешные звездные экспедиции, множество мирных договоров… Ну и многие остальные.  
— Нифига себе! — выдохнул Рори.  
А Эми спросила:  
— Это что, реинкарнации?  
— И да и нет, — ответила за Доктора Ева-археолог. — Тем’киха, которую мы знали под именем Машины, не могла изменить земную историю, если в ней оставались мы. Она ведь превратила наши жизни в источник энергии, это вызвало бы парадокс. Тогда ей пришлось нас извлечь оттуда, сделать так, чтобы мы никогда не рождались. Взамен она распылила четыре миллиона наших копий по всей Вселенной, в разных временах и временных линиях, дав нам прожить множество разных жизней.  
— Ну, для нас-то жизнь только одна, — не согласилась Лисель. — Мы помним только то, что было на Земле. И все остальные, я так понимаю, помнят только это. Друг о друге мы не знаем.  
— Поэтому я благодарна, что Доктор принес нам эти фотографии, — кивнула Ева. — Без них мы бы ничего и не знали… — она посмотрела на один из снимков, где изображен был некто в сине-красном мундире. — Лорд-аудитор, надо же! — пробормотала она. — Всегда недолюбливала аристократов…  
— Ничего себе… — пробормотал Рори, садясь обратно. — Ну и...  
— Ага, — согласилась Эми, следуя его примеру. — Это еще страннее того, что происходит с тобой, Доктор.  
— Ничего не может быть страннее того, что происходит со мной, — ответил тот смеясь.  
— А мне, в сущности, все равно, — пожала плечами Лисель. — Я делаю то, что я делаю хорошо. Охраняю Еву. Вот и все.  
— Ты скромничаешь, — Ева сжала ее руку. — Ты делаешь хорошо и многие другие вещи, — Эми сочла бы это за флирт, но археолог говорила очень серьезным тоном. — Лично мне очень нравится осознавать, что я повидала столько чудес. Пусть и не всегда собственными глазами.  
По улице мимо кафе двигался красочный парад. Взмывали в небо танцоры, солнце отражалось на дисках начищенных литавр. Стало так громко, что невозможно было говорить. Запах кофе и специй парил над толпой. У Эми закружилась голова.  
И вот в этом шуме и грохоте Ева и Лисель встали, раскланялись с Доктором и, прихватив фотографии со стола, растворились в пестрой толпе.


End file.
